El despertar de un antiguo enemigo
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Comienza el plan de nuestro pequeños cachorros para ayudar a nuestra pareja su objetivo? Harán que Inuyasha y Kagome se sinceren? Entren y véanlo. CAP 6. SOLOS, TÚ Y YO 'Te amo Kagome...' LEMON! Que pasará ahora, que una guerra se avecina?
1. Prólogo

_**EL DESPERTAR DE UN ANTIGUO ENEMIGO**_

**Prólogo**

_Desde tiempos remotos, Japón ha estado protegido por 4 grandes señores… cada uno guardián de uno de los puntos cardinales…_

_Ryukotsusei… el taiyoukai señor del Norte… el demonio dragón…_

_Minnamotetsu… el taiyoukai señor del Sur… el demonio tortuga…_

_Daisutaimaru… el taiyoukai señor del Este… el demonio tigre…_

_Inutaisho… el taiyoukai señor del Oeste… el demonio perro…_

_Durante muchos años vivieron en armonía, protegiendo a los habitantes de cada región…pero de repente un día… una catástrofe ocurrió…_

_Si tener una razón de peso aparente… Ryukotsusei abandonó sus dominios y se dirigió hacia las tierras del oeste con un gran ejército…Pretendía atacar a Inutaisho, pues a sus oídos habían llegado rumores, de que el taiyoukai del Oeste, era el soberano de los tres, y el más prestigioso… y eso él no lo soportaba, pues era muy envidioso… y allá que marchó con su ejército…_

_Pero nunca se pensó, que el que malograran sus pensamientos, le traería tantas repercusiones… Algunos de los habitantes de esas tierras, no queriendo ir al infierno una vez muertos, se mudaron a las tierras del oeste, y avisaron del ataque…_

_Inutaisho bajó de los cielos, y con su ejército reclutado con el fin de proteger sus tierras y volver a la cordura a quien por años el consideró su amigo, se plantó ante él…_

_La batalla fue encarnizada… dura… y larga… durante meses solo la pobreza asoló a Japón… la gente que no moría en la batalla, acababa sucumbiendo al hambre por el empobrecimiento de las tierras, o moría de enfermedades, por no poseer medicinas… hasta que un día… todo acabó…_

_Inutaisho, con sus últimos seguidores y con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban… utilizó su última técnica… y Ryukotsusei acabó sellado en la montaña más alta de sus tierras, muy malherido, y dormido por años…_

_Inutaisho ganó la batalla… pero a que precio… el país había quedado desolado… Luego de verse recuperado de sus heridas, se puso de acuerdo con los tres señores restantes, y juntos, sacando adelante a Japón… y finalmente, se retiró de nuevo a sus dominios, para llevar una vida tranquila, lo más que se le fuera permitido…_

_Pero algo falló en el conjuro… y después de muchos años… ya muerto aquel que salvó al Japón… Ryukotsusei rompió el sello que lo mantenía preso… y volvió… con más odio que nunca…_

_Reclutó un nuevo ejército, con el fin de vengarse de aquel que lo encerró, sin saber que Inutaisho ya había muerto… pero esta vez, su plan estaba más elaborado…_

_Primero conquistaría los otros dos dominios… las tierras del Este y del Sur… y una vez sublevados a su poder… se enzarzaría en otra encarnizada lucha… contra quien era víctima de todo su odio… su enemigo… Inutaisho…_

_Minnamotetsu era el más pacífico de los cuatro, y no quería meterse en batallas… así que se relajó, y dejó sus dominios a merced del villano… que obviamente, no desaprovechó tal regalo… y ahora solo le faltaban los dominios del Este… las tierras de Daisutaimaru… _

_Pero este, quien era muy amigo del demonio perro… no se dejó vencer, y luchó fieramente por proteger lo que le fue encomendado proteger… pero fracasó en ello… y murió… junto con su esposa… la sacerdotisa líder de la región…_

_Aunque lo que Ryukotsusei no se esperaba… era que su último rival… había tenido descendencia… y ahora esas tierras les pertenecían a ellos… Así que no podía apropiarse de ellas todavía… primero tenía que acabar con su molesta espina… los hijos de Daisutaimaru…_


	2. Cap 1: Huída

_**EL DESPERTAR DE UN ANTIGUO ENEMIGO**_

**Advertencia:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

"…" **lo que está escrito son los pensamientos**

**----- las rayas sirven para hacer los cambios de escena**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1. Huída**

"_Correr… debemos huir… No podemos dejar que nos atrape…"_

Por la espesura de un bosque en penumbra, solo siendo levemente iluminado a veces, por los rayos que las copas de los árboles dejan pasar, tres figuras atraviesan la senda central a toda velocidad, huyendo de algo o alguien, pues su vida depende de ellos…

De repente uno de ellos tropieza, y se cae al suelo, parando la carrera de los otros dos, quienes se vuelven para comprobar su estado.

- Hermana… ya no puedo más…- la voz denotaba cansancio, se oía una voz dulce, como de niña, pero estaba agotada.

- Vamos… aguanta un poco más… ya falta poco para llegar a las tierras del Oeste…- la alentó la otra figura, quien parecía ser la mayor de los tres

- Yo tampoco me tengo en pie ya hermana…- cayó de rodillas al suelo el último de los tres en hablar.

- Oh vamos… por favor… no os voy a abandonar aquí…- decía al borde del nerviosismo- venga, haced un esfuerzo…- suplicó

- Lo siento…- y la pequeña que se había caído se desmayó

- ¡Hermana!- se asustaron- ¡Oh vamos! No me hagas esto…- varias lágrimas asolaron sus ojos de un color dorado oscurecido

De repente, unos ruidos no muy lejanos los alertaron, haciendo que el miedo que sentían en su cuerpo aumentara.

- ¡¡¡VAMOS!!! ¡¡¡SE FUERON POR AQUÍ!!! ¡¡¡NO LLEGARAN MUY LEJOS!!!- sus perseguidores ya no andaban muy lejos, los alcanzarían

"_¡Oh no! ¡Nos van a alcanzar! Tengo que hacer algo… le prometí a papá y a mamá que los protegería… No tengo otro remedio… aunque gaste todas mis energías… tengo que ponerlos a salvo… ellos tienen derecho a vivir…"_

- Coge a tu hermana- dijo seria al niño arrodillado y con rostro cansado

Este obedeció sin rechistes… sabía que cuando su hermana mayor hablaba así, no se discutía, y más si sus ojos se volvían de un dorado intenso y empezaban a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza…

Se puso en pie, dejando que su capa cayera, cubriéndola por completo… juntó sus manos en forma de rezo junto a su pecho, y de repente, un resplandor dorado la envolvió.

Los otros dos quedaron cegados durante breves segundos, pero cuando les fue devuelta la visibilidad… delante de ellos se alzaba la figura de un imponente y hermoso tigre en la etapa adolescente, con su pelaje ocre anaranjado, sus rallas negras machándolo, y sus grandes y expresivos ojos, que les suplicaba a ellos que montaran en su lomo… un magnífico ejemplar…

'¡Venga! ¡Subid!'- los apremió diciéndoselo mediante telepatía

El pequeño, único niño del trío que huía, acomodó con mucho cuidado, pero apresuradamente, a la pequeña desmayada, a la cual le asomaban unos mechones de cabello negro de la capa que le cubría la cabeza. Acto seguido, se montó él en el lomo de su hermana mayor, convertida en tigre, y se agarró fuertemente.

El animal salió a la carrera, justo a tiempo, pues los enemigos que los querían capturar, acababan de llegar a su encuentro y faltó nada para que los atrapasen.

"_Ha faltado poco… pero al menos hemos podido escapar…"_

El tigre corría como si se le fuera la vida en ello… saltaba ágilmente los arbustos… esquivaba las ramas y raíces de los árboles… y de vez en cuando volteaba la cabeza para comprobar que no los seguían muy de cerca y para ver como estaban sus hermanos menores… Los pequeños yacían, la niña desmayada y el niño agarrado fuertemente, pero sin hacerle daño a su pelaje, sujetándose a él y a la pequeña también, y apretando fuertemente sus ojitos cerrados, señal de miedo y temor…

"_Vamos aguantad un poco más… ya falta poco…"_

Siguió corriendo largo rato, cuando de repente, notó que el agarre que ejercían sobre su pelo cedía y tuvo que aminorar su carrera… Volteó la cabeza, y encontró el porqué…

Su hermano se había desmayado… era demasiado ya para él…

"_¡Oh no! Venga aguanta hermanito… Con tanto correr no me he fijado si entramos en los dominios del Oeste…"_

Pero al retomar su huía, esta vez un poco más cuidadosamente para no dejar caer a sus pasajeros… sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle…

"_¡Oh no! Mis fuerzas están en su límite…"_

Divisó la una luz en su frente, que acababa con toda la oscuridad que hasta ahora los había envuelto… un claro se alzó ante ella, nada más saltar unos arbustos… La claridad la dejó ciega durante unas milésimas de segundo, pues después, la imponente estructura del tronco de un gran árbol, fuerte y robusto, ocupó su visión por completo…

Pero esto no duró mucho más… pues estando al límite de sus fuerzas… sus patas flaquearon y cayó desmayada, aún siendo tigre, a los pies del árbol…

"_Ya no puedo más… perdonadme… papá… mamá…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol en su punto máximo nos regalaba la visión de un día despejado… sin nubes… sin enemigos… sin percances…

Descendemos de los cielos, hasta una gran explanada en una verde pradera, rodeada de árboles, donde en cuyo centro… se divisa una estructura cuadricular en madera, algo vieja, húmeda y podrida… Un viejo pozo utilizado para tirar los huesos de los demonios muertos y dejarlos olvidados por la infinidad del tiempo… un pozo que ha encontrado una nueva utilidad… El pozo devorahuesos… la entrada a una fisura en el espacio tiempo…

Repentinamente, algo sale de un interior, dando un gran salto y cae elegantemente sobre sus pies, en el suelo. Es una figura humana… o por lo menos eso parece…

Alta figura imponente… cuerpo de complexión fuerte, parece ser que moldeada por los años de batallas… ropajes rojos y extraños… camisa de amplias mangas y pantalones algo bombachos por los bajos… descalzo, inusual para nosotros, al igual que el color de su cabello… plateado cual brillo de luna, y contrastando a una verdadera perfección con sus ojos… dorados cual color del sol… una mochila amarilla colgando de su hombro derecho… y unas lindas y tiernas, aunque raras orejitas, increíbles de creer que son de verdad, en lo alto de su cabeza… unas orejas… de perro...

Un ruido proveniente del interior de dicho pozo capta su atención… alguien más sale de él… pero nuestro amigo alargó su mano libre hacia el pozo, y ayudó a salir a su acompañante…

Una joven mujer, pues ya dejó de ser esa muchacha de años atrás, y su cuerpo había sufrido también los cambios… Su largo y sedoso cabello había crecido con los años, y su color azabache seguía igual de hermoso que antaño… las orbes de sus ojos intensificaron su color chocolate… para convertirse en unos ojos… verdaderamente hipnotizadores… la sonrisa de su rostro seguía siendo igual de cálida, al igual que su alegría infinita… Las curvas de su cuerpo se podían apreciar aún con la ropa que llevaba, que además ayudaba a ello… pues una camisa pegada al cuerpo y una falda… no dejan mucho a la imaginación… Simplemente eso… ella era una mujer muy hermosa… ahora… y desde siempre…

- Gracias… Inuyasha…- sonrió a su ayudante una vez pisando tierra firme

- ¡Feh! No fue nada mujer…- y tímidamente le devolvió la sonrisa

Le tendió la mano, y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia su destino… la aldea…

El silencio se hacía presente entre ellos… hacía semanas que pasaba esto… Desde que habían derrotado a aquel ser despreciable, de nombre Naraku, que tanto mal había hecho… desde que habían completado la Shikon no Tama… desde que se separaron de sus amigos… desde que pidieron su deseo… desde que estaban ellos dos solos…

Siguieron caminando, con su ya acostumbrado silencio, cuando al pasar junto al Goshimboku, algo los hizo detenerse…

La joven, quien iba absorta en sus pensamientos, o quizás solo se dejaba llevar por el ambiente de estar al lado de su amado, salió abruptamente de su trance y se extrañó.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?

- Mira…- fue todo lo que dijo el aludido

Llevó su mirar curioso hacia donde los dorados ojos de Inuyasha le indicaban, y lo que consiguió, fue acabar abriendo desmesuradamente estos, y que una exclamación de sorpresa y horror saliera de su boca.

Tres cuerpos se hallaban tumbados, en aparente pérdida de consciencia, a los pies de aquel árbol. Pero no tres cuerpos cualesquiera… eran los cuerpos de tres niños…

- ¡Oh Dios santo! ¡Inuyasha, apresúrate!- soltó su agarre y salió corriendo para llegar junto a ellos.

El joven, con gesto de desagrado, se acercó lentamente para obedecer a la morena, a quien la histeria había empezado a apoderarse de su cuerpo… pero al hacerlo, el olor que emanaba de los pequeños, llegó hasta su fino olfato, y se paró de pronto.

- Vamos Inuyasha… ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ayúdame!- lo apremió ella

Y al ver que este no se movía ni hacía gesto de tener intenciones de ello, decidió empezar ella misma.

Retiró los gorros de las capas que cubrían sus cabezas de los desmayados, y quedó extasiada con el precioso color que poseían…

La mayor, quien tenía la capa del color azul, poseía un tono dorado, pero ligeramente oscurecido, cual ocre o color amarillo albero… El siguiente, quien era un niño, dejó ver sus cabellos dorados, con algunas mechas en color negro azabache, cuando el gorro negro de su capa cayó… y la última, otra pequeña niña, de la misma edad del niño anterior, que dejó ver un hermoso color azabache cual noche sin estrellas, con algunas mechas en color dorado, siento estas las estrellas, y contrastando a la perfección con el cabello de su hermano, cuando el gorro verde de su capa, descendió por este…

Pero lo que le llamó la atención a la joven, de nombre Kagome fueron… unas monísimas orejitas de tigre, en color ocre con los bordes en negro, que se alzaban encima de sus cabezas…

- Inuyasha… ¿ellos son hanyon también?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin salió a la luz el capítulo 1 de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo", iba a ser el domingo, pero estuve castigada TT-TT

**Aclaración: Este finc esta enteramente dedicado a Shin Gouki y a Moni, pues sin su ayuda y apoyo, no se me hubiera ocurrido tan rápido, para vosotros, disfrutadlo (son amigos míos del foro en donde también publico finc, y son mis hermanos jeje)**

Bien, bien… pues ya comenzó el finc… como les pareció el inicio?? Interesante?? Seguí dejándoles con la intriga de saber quienes son esos pequeños niños?? Y que pasó con Inuyasha y Kagome?? Jeje, tranquilos amigos… todo a su tiempo…

Bueno, bueno… ya se los dije… este finc era uno completamente diferente… y nadie se espera la trama… eso lo puedo asegurar… jeje

A ver… que hemos podido deducir de este capítulo?? Pues… que tres niños huyen de alguien… y ese alguien no es Naraku… que Inuyasha y Kagome siguen viajando juntos, pero que ni Sango, ni Miroku, ni Shippo les acompañan… y que al parecer, aún siguen siendo tan vergonzosos como siempre…

Y bueno, quizás el prólogo no les atrajo mucho, pero espero que este capítulo si lo haga y se dejen caer por aquí de vez en cuando.

**Setsuna 17** (bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste)

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido por ahora… a ver que hipótesis me sacáis después de leer este capítulo…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 2 de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma

Psdt: lo olvidaba, no voy a adelantar nada, ni siquiera el título de los capítulos, gomen


	3. Cap 2: La razón de la huída

_**EL DESPERTAR DE UN ANTIGUO ENEMIGO**_

**Advertencia:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

"…" **lo que está escrito son los pensamientos**

**----- las rayas sirven para hacer los cambios de escena**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2. La razón de la huída**

Pero lo que le llamó la atención a la joven, de nombre Kagome fueron… unas monísimas orejitas de tigre, en color ocre con los bordes en negro, que se alzaban encima de sus cabezas…

- Inuyasha… ¿ellos son hanyon también?

El aludido, quien si era un hanyon, además un inuhanyon, se agachó junto a ella, dejando a un lado la mochila, y examinándolos detenidamente.

"_Hanyon… si… no hay duda… son hanyon… pero no unos cualesquiera, por lo que puedo ver… hacía mucho que no veía a un youkai de la rama felina, que fuera un tigre… solo oí de ellos en las tierras del Este… ¿Qué harán aquí?"_

- Si Kagome… son hanyon… pero no están heridos…- la tranquilizó, al ver la expresión de su rostro- solo están desmayados y agotados…

- Eso es un alivio…- respiró por fin ella- llevémoslo a la aldea, allí descansaran mejor, y cuando despierten, les preguntaremos… si es que desean hablar…

- Hai… como digas…

Y con todo el amor y el cuidado del mundo, como si se tratasen de sus propios hijos, Inuyasha ayudó a que Kagome cargara a la mayor de ellos y él, con la mochila a cuestas también, se encargó de los otros dos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_¿Dónde estoy? Todo está oscuro… no veo a nadie… me duele todo el cuerpo… Gasté demasiada energía… ¿Estaré muerta? Que irónico… Espero que por lo menos… ellos hayan podido salvarse…"_

- ¡Inuyasha, ven mira! Uno comienza a despertarse…- era una voz de mujer la que oyó, cuando comenzó a abrir sus ojos, porque algunos tenues rayos de sol comenzaban a molestarle en el rostro

Parpadeó varias veces, dejando ver entre cada uno de ellos, un hermoso color ocre en sus orbes… Por fin logró enfocar debidamente su visión… y las figuras de dos personas se volvieron nítidas para ellas… un hombre de cabellos plateados y una mujer de azabaches cabellos, visiblemente preocupados… por ellos…

- ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?- le habló la mujer

Pero la reacción de ella fue la que menos se esperaban, abrió por completo los ojos, se incorporó de pronto y se echó hacia atrás, encogiéndose completamente, asustada, temerosa y temblando.

- Tranquila… no tienes que temernos…- Kagome intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero ella se echó más hacia atrás- no os haremos daño…

Al decirlo en plural, la imagen de sus hermanos pasó por su mente…

"_¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡Ellos!! ¡¡¿¿Dónde están??!!"_

Comenzó a mirar desesperadamente a todos sitios, buscando algún indicio de ellos… Inuyasha y Kagome, que descifraron que era lo que le pasaba, decidieron intervenir…

- Los otros dos pequeños están bien…- habló solemnemente el hanyon- aquí están…

Se apartaron, dejándole libre camino a los ojos de la niña, para ver a sus dos hermanos dormidos sobre otros dos futones, como ella ahora, aparentemente solo eso… dormidos…

- ¡¡¡HERMANOS!!!- gritó y olvidándose de si sentía o no dolor en esos momentos, salió corriendo del futón y llegó junto a ellos

Los observó detenidamente… ningún rasguño… ninguna señal de lucha… estaban bien... solo unas toallas sobre sus frentes…

"_Gracias a Dios… estáis bien… no os pasó nada… Estamos a salvo… creo… Ellos no pueden ser malas personas… nos han acogido y nos han cuidado…"_

Mientras se hallaba absorta en sus pensamientos… los niños abrieron lentamente sus ojitos, para regalarle la visión de su hermoso color a su hermana mayor…

- Her… ma… na…- susurró el niño, con unos ojos azules que recordaban al mar en calma

- Her… mana…- le siguió la niña, abriendo solo para ella, esos ojos color aguamarina con los que había sido bendecida.

Las lágrimas de la felicidad de saber bien a sus hermanos no se hicieron esperar, y se agolparon en sus ojos, humedeciéndolos y emborronando su visión, para luego correr libres por sus mejillas…

- Estáis… bien…- decía- lo… logramos…- y ocultó sus ojos con su brazo, para intentar impedir que sus lágrimas siguieran bajando de sus ojos hacia el suelo.

Kagome e Inuyasha observaban atentos y sorprendidos la escena… pero también con una extraña sensación recorriéndoles el cuerpo, que no sabían que era… Era… algo cálido… una calidez como de ambiente familiar…

Como andaban algo fuera de lugar, y también, quiera que no, ellos tenían bastante curiosidad, se acercaron cautelosamente a ellos, para no asustarlos más de lo que ya estaban y se quedaron a una distancia prudente.

Los niños percibieron sus movimientos, y como ya se esperaban nuestros amigos, se asustaron más al no conocerles, y se abrazaron a la niña, buscando su protección…

- Tranquilos… somos vuestros amigos…- dijo dulcemente Kagome, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras

"_Amigos… si… puede que debamos confiar en ellos… ¡Ah! ¡Pero mira eso!"_

Algo llamó la atención de los pequeños, pues sacaron una exclamación que lo denotaba, y se quedaron con la mirada fija sobre Inuyasha.

- Tú también… eres un hanyon…- se oyó la aniñada voz del niño

Aquello que acaparó su atención, fueron las tiernas orejitas que poseía el peliplateado sobre su cabeza, por lo que dedujeron era un hanyon, ya que ellos también las tenían.

- Si… también lo soy…- contestó- Me llamo Inuyasha y soy uno de los señores de estas tierras…- se presentó

- Yo soy Kagome… la sacerdotisa de este pueblo…- se presentó- os encontramos desmayados a los pies del Goshimboku… cerca de los límites de estas tierras…

"_¡Un momento! ¿Acaba de decir límites? ¿Estás tierras? Entonces… nosotros estamos…"_

- ¿Eso quiere decir… que estamos… en las tierras del Oeste… los dominios de Inutaisho…?- preguntó tímidamente la mayor de ellos, sin soltar a sus hermanos, fuertemente aferrados a su pecho.

Eso consiguió enmudecer a los dos adultos… ¿Quiénes eran esos hanyon a quienes acababan de recoger?

- Inutaisho…- susurró Kagome- ¿ese no es…?- se giró hacia Inuyasha, quien endureció el rostro

- Mi padre- dijo tajante

Ahora los sorprendidos eran los hanyon tigres, de todas las personas que se podían haber topado, se habían ido a topar justo con las que necesitaban…

- ¿Usted es hijo del gran Inutaisho?

- Soy el menor de ellos… pero esa no es la cuestión ahora…- parece que comenzó a desconfiar de ellos- Quienes sois vosotros, que hacéis aquí y que sabéis de mi padre- el tono de la pregunta, era más bien una exigencia, y no aceptaba un no lo sé por respuesta

Su ceño fruncido hacía que su enfado pareciera agravarse, asustando aún más a los temerosos niños.

- Inuyasha…- le reprendió la mujer de ojos chocolates- no los asustes aún más…

- ¡Feh!- y se cruzó de brazos, escondiéndolos en las mangas de su haori rojo, en su acostumbrada pose

- Eres incorregible…- se volteó hacia los niños y les dedicó una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlos- pero es cierto que no sabemos quienes sois… no aún… ¿Podéis contarnos que os ha sucedido para que os encontráramos en tal estado?

"_¿Confiamos en ellos? Si… ¿Por qué no? Pero… esto será muy doloroso…"_

- Poder… si podemos…- habló la mayor- pero solo pido una cosa

- Dinos pues

- No nos interrumpan

- De acuerdo… pero hablad ya- se exasperó el hanyon

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Osuwari!- pero nada pasó solo…

Al hanyon le recorrió un sudor frío por la espalda al oír la palabra que durante tantos años lo había mandado a comer tierra, y supo, que no tenía más remedio que callar…

- Empezad cuando gustéis…

- Bueno… lo primero será presentarnos… Mi nombre es Kisa, y ellos son mis hermanos, Haru- indicó al niño de dorados y moteados cabellos- y Hikari- presentó a la niña quien poseía unos mechones largos a los lados de las mejillas, como ellos, solo que los de ellas, estaban cogidos en unas trenzas- somos los hijos del señor de las tierras del Este… Daisutaimaru…

Primera revelación impactante…

"_¡¡Acaban de decir que son los príncipes de las tierras del Este!! ¡¿Y entonces que hacen en los dominios del Oeste?!"_

- ¿Y que hacen unos príncipes hanyon, además de la rama felina, en los dominios de los youkais de la rama canina, y siendo los hijos del gran señor de dichas tierras?

- Mi hermana pidió… que no la interrumpieran…- se atrevió a decir el niño, aferrándose más al abrazo de su hermana, pero mirando a Inuyasha con sus ojitos azul profundo

- Por favor… no lo hagan…- continuó su gemela, imitando a su hermano, pero sus ojos eran aguamarina

- Haru, Hikaru… tranquilos…- les susurró la mayor- por favor, ruego conténgase las preguntas para el final… pero ya que lo pregunta… Nosotros estamos huyendo…

Segunda gran relevación…

- ¡¿Huyendo?!- se alarmó Kagome

- Si… de Ryukotsusei…

**FlashBack**

_La tranquilidad se respira en las montañas del Este… todo está en paz… y es el día perfecto para estar en el jardín de tu casa jugando con tus hijos…_

_- ¡¡A que no nos coges papá!!- reían dos niños alegres mientras escapaban de su padre que los perseguía_

_- Ahora veréis pequeños diablillos- dijo el padre y comenzó a perseguirlos con más ahínco_

_Daisutaimaru… el señor de esas prósperas tierras… Un imponente taiyoukai de largo cabello dorado cual oro fundido recogido en una cola alta, complexión fuerte y atlética, que denotaba todas las batallas en las que había luchado, dos rayas negras en sus mejillas de piel tostada, cual representación de un tigre, y ojos color ocre, de una expresividad casi insuperable…_

_El jardín de la casa se convirtió en una pista de carreras… inundada por las risas de todos… El taiyoukai hacía como que no podía alcanzar a sus hijos pequeños, mientras reía por ello… y los gemelos se escondieron detrás del gran árbol del jardín…_

_Pero cuando él se pensó que ya los tenía acorralados, algo se tiró contra él, desde la copa del árbol, y lo tiró al suelo…_

_- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Pero que…?!- y entonces descubrió quien era_

_- Te sorprendí papá- rió_

_- Kisa…- también rió con su primogénita_

_Los pequeños Haru y Hikari asomaron sus cabecitas moviendo sus orejitas y vieron a su padre y hermana riendo, y ellos jamás desaprovecharían esa oportunidad… ¿verdad?_

_- ¡A por papá!- y se tiraron a él, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas_

_- ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Parad!!- intentaba zafarse de ellos, riendo, y fracasando en el intento_

_Mientras Daisutaimaru era atacado por un ataque de cosquillas, cortesía de sus hijos, una hermosa mujer observaba todo, sentada tranquilamente, y con una sonrisa en el porche de la casa… Su mujer y madre de sus hijos… Raychi… _

_Ella era la sacerdotisa líder de esas tierras… y hasta que lo conoció había vivido en la espesura de los Bosque del Perdón, donde se hallaba un templo, levantado en honor de buda y de su propio señor… Pero un día lo conoció, y quedó perdidamente enamorada de él, al igual que él quedó prendado de la belleza femenina de ella… con esa larga melena azabache y esos ojos tan inusuales entre azul y verde… Y claro está… su amor fue consumado… y ella se convirtió en su hembra…_

_Pero unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron la apacible tranquilidad de esa tarde…_

_- ¡¡¡MI SEÑOR DAISUTAIMARU!!! ¡¡¡MI SEÑOR DAISUTAIMARU!!!- a medida que los pasos llegaban al jardín, se fueron oyendo los gritos del que los producía_

_El taiyoukai paró el juego y se puso de pie, alertado por esto._

_Al jardín entró un youkai tigre también, en su forma humana, jadeando por la apresurada carrera y siendo portador de malas noticias._

_- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó acercándose a su esposa, junto a sus pequeños._

_- Mi señor Daisutaimaru… ÉL se despertó… Ryukotsusei se liberó del sello…- pudo decir al fin, haciendo que el rostro de su señor adquiriera la expresión más seria y fría, que sus hijos jamás había visto- Y eso no es todo… se ha hecho con el control de las tierras del Sur… y ahora, ha traspasado los límites de sus dominios con su ejército… y está destruyendo todas las aldeas que hay aquí…_

_El silencio se impuso después del informe del servidor… se avecinaba una nueva guerra…_

_- Gracias… puedes retirarte…_

_- Si mi señor Daisutaimaru- y su presencia se perdió en el interior de la casa_

_- Dai…- lo llamó su esposa, pero fue acallada por los labios de este, en un repentino pero dulce beso_

_- Debo ir… Ryukotsusei clama venganza por una tertulia de siglos atrás… pero no pienso poneros en peligro… así que, por favor… huid a las tierras del Oeste, que aún no han sido tomadas… Escondeos en los dominios de Inutaisho, mi viejo amigo…- le suplicó mirando directamente a los ojos a la mujer_

_- Pero…_

_- Por favor, no me contradigas… no me perdonaría el perderos ni que os pasara algo…- se dio la vuelta y dejó a su mujer con la réplica en la boca y a sus hijos muy confundidos_

_Pero al llegar la noche, el castillo fue atacado e incendiado… Daisutaimaru peleaba contra Ryukotsusei por darle tiempo a su familia a escapar, pero estos mientras tanto…_

_- ¡¡Corred!! ¡¡Daos prisa!!- los apresuraba su madre_

_- ¿Pero y papá?- preguntaba la pequeña Hikari_

_- ¿Qué está pasando mamá?- preguntó Kisa_

_Pero justo en ese momento, un youkai surgió a sus espaladas, persiguiéndolos. Los niños gritaron asustados y aligeraron su carrera, pero su madre cogió su arco y una de sus flechas, y se deshizo del youkai con una flecha sagrada…_

_Llegó junto a sus hijos, y… aunque le iba a doler mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer… sabía que no tenía otra salida… pues más enemigos comenzaban a surgir, persiguiéndolos…_

_- Escuchadme bien… debéis huir… debéis hacer y sin mirar atrás…_

_- Pero…- reclamó el pequeño Haru_

_- Nada de peros… y tú Kisa… prométeme…- observó a su hija, aguantándose las lágrimas- prométeme que vas a cuidar de ellos_

_- Pero mamá…_

_- ¡Prométemelo!_

_- Es… está bien… te lo prometo… os lo prometo…- tuvo que ceder al final_

_Besó la frente de cada uno y les dio la espalda, para que no vieran como las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos y tensando nuevamente su arco…_

_- Pase lo que pase… no miréis atrás… no lo hagáis… oigáis lo que oigáis…_

_- Si…- Kisa cogió a sus hermanos y huyó de allí_

_En los bosques que cubrían el castillo, los tres corrían por sus vidas, cuando un grito desgarrador de dolor cruzó el cielo… un grito que les encogió el corazón…_

_- Adios… papá… adios mamá…- una lágrima bajó desde sus ojos ensombrecidos por sus flequillos, a través de su mejilla_

**Fin del FlashBack**

- Pasamos tres días huyendo… solo corriendo de nuestros captores… hasta que casi nos atrapan cerca de aquí… pero conseguimos escapar… por los pelos… Y después… mis fuerzas flaquearon y me desmayé… Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme aquí… Ryukotsusei mató a nuestros padres…- y sin poder soportar por más tiempo la tristeza de revivir un suceso tan latente aún, hundió la cabeza en el abrazo que les proporcionaba a sus hermanos, quienes ya lloraban en su pecho

La historia dejó muy conmocionados a Inuyasha y a Kagome…

"_No es posible… estos niños… Oh Dios santo… tan pequeños y tanto sufrimiento… quisiera poder hacer algo por ellos…"_

Con estos pensamientos, su cuerpo se movió solo… Llegó junto a ellos, se agachó a su altura y los arropó con sus brazos, dejando que lloraran en su regazo… dándoles ese hombro en el que apoyarse que tanto les hacía falta… ese cariño familiar que acababan de perder… ese calor que tanto les tranquilizaba…

Mientras, Inuyasha seguía impasible… solo metido en su cabeza, en dios sabe que pensamientos…

"_Es bastante inverosímil… como es posible que haya podido romper un sello que mi padre hizo… hizo… ¡¡Claro!! Mi padre está muerto… por lo tanto… el sello se debilitó… ¡Diablos! Sino hacemos algo… volveremos a enzarzarnos en una guerra como las que describen los pergaminos hubo antaño… Aunque… para que Ryukotsusei se haga con el dominio de las tierras del Este, debe matar al guardián… y a todo el que tenga alguna relación con él… es decir… ¡Intentará matar por todos los medios a estos niños! No se lo permitiré… Al conquistar las tierras del Sur, seguro que Minnamotetsu se rehusó a pelear, y como no tiene descendientes, por eso le resultó tan fácil, tiene un punto a su favor… y al eliminar al soberano de las tierras del Este, se lleva otro tanto también… pero no contó con que los hijos aún están con vida… Pero aparte de todo esto… las tierras del oeste tienen otro problema… y es que… están divididas entre sus dos príncipes… es decir… que si quiero hacer algo por proteger las tierras de mi padre… debo poner al tanto a Sesshomaru… mi hermano…"_

- Lo que nos habéis contado es un gran problema… Ryukotsusei estará cegado por su sed de venganza, y vosotros os habéis visto envueltos en esto…- habló después de divagar- pero tranquilos… con nosotros estaréis a salvo…

- Inuyasha…- sonrió Kagome, orgullosa de él

- Pero nosotros tenemos un problema… Las tierras del Oeste están divididas en dos territorios desde que mi padre, Inutaisho murió… así que… si queremos poder hacer algo en la batalla que se avecina… Hay que avisar a Sesshomaru… mi hermano mayor…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y con las fiestas venideras, aquí está el segundo capítulo de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"

Bien, bien… antes de nada… **FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**, que sino luego se me olvida -.-U

Vaya, vaya… os lo dije? O no os lo dije? No os podíais esperar los nombres… jajaja!! Aparecí yo!! Y también mis hermanos Haru nii-chan y Hikari nee-chan … jeje, que? Sorprendidos??

Y en cuanto a Inuyasha y Kagome… en este capítulo quizás no se menciona tanto su relación… pero también podéis sacar conjeturas de él… visteis que Inuyasha no tiene el rosario kotodama verdad?? Eso significa algo… jeje, pero yo no revelo nada… y parece ser… que ahora tendrán que ir a buscar a Sesshomaru… a ver que pasará?? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo…

Bueno, ahora los review:

**Setsuna 17** (por supuesto que Kagome e Inuyasha… ellos for ever and ever… jajaja… si es que la pareja me encanta… y… vaya, vaya… ya se sabe el nombre de los pequeños… jajaja… otra sorpresa más… a que no la esperabas??)

**Isuzu.92** (mas bien… no es como kisa… ES KISA jajaja!!! Soy yo… y mis hermanitos… y si estoy de acuerdo contigo… kisa es monísima, si es que me encanta jeje… y bueno… parece que en este finc me encanta el toque místico)

**Naori** (gracias por decirme que te gusta mi finc y tranquila que ya esta aquí la continuación, disfrútala)

Vaya… pues ya se nos agotó nuestro tiempo de hoy… espero que este capítulo les haya gustado… y tengo que daros una, creo, mala noticia…

Me voy a la playa durante una semana o mas y no podré colgar ni comentar nada, a no ser que coja la conexión wifi que han puesto allí… así que… lo siento muchísimo, pero creo que desapareceré una temporadita…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	4. Cap 3: Preparando el viaje

_**EL DESPERTAR DE UN ANTIGUO ENEMIGO**_

**Advertencia:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

"…" **lo que está escrito son los pensamientos**

**----- las rayas sirven para hacer los cambios de escena**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3. Preparando el viaje**

- Lo que nos habéis contado es un gran problema… Ryukotsusei estará cegado por su sed de venganza, y vosotros os habéis visto envueltos en esto…- habló después de divagar- pero tranquilos… con nosotros estaréis a salvo…

- Inuyasha…- sonrió Kagome, orgullosa de él

- Pero nosotros tenemos un problema… Las tierras del Oeste están divididas en dos territorios desde que mi padre, Inutaisho murió… así que… si queremos poder hacer algo en la batalla que se avecina… Hay que avisar a Sesshomaru… mi hermano mayor…

Kagome supo exactamente a lo que se refería… así que no dijo nada más… y lo dejó ocuparse de todo, mientras ella se hacía cargo de los niños.

Desde que Naraku había desaparecido, las cosas habían cambiado bastante… Los caminos se volvieron más transitables, con menos demonios pululando por ellos… La relación entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru llegó a una tregua… ni yo te mato ni yo me acerco a tus dominios, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario… Bueno, por lo menos llegaron a dirigirse algunas palabras que no fueran insultos… y mantienen comunicación mediante unos demonios cuervos amaestrados… algo es algo…

Sus amigos Sango y Miroku ya no se encuentran con ellos… El monje se liberó de su maldición y Sango vengó a su familia… aunque a que precio… la vida de Kohaku… su hermano… pero fue un muchacho muy valiente… Juntos, pues el monje cumplió su promesa, se quedaron en la aldea de exterminadores y allí viven ahora… hace bastante que no los ven…

El pequeño Shippo ya creció… y se convirtió en un youkai kitsune muy poderoso, para ser adolescente… así que decidió dejarles espacio a Inuyasha y Kagome para ellos… y se fue a recorrer mundo, como él dijo… y así fue como se quedaron ellos dos solos…

Y os estaréis preguntando, ¿pero que pasó con la Shikon no Tama?

Pues la poderosa joya que dio inicio a toda esta aventura… ya no se encontraba en este mundo… Si, un deseo fue hecho y concedido por la perla… que el pozo devorahuesos permaneciera abierto y que todo aquel que necesitase ayuda, podría venir a refugiarse a estas tierras… y por ahora… se estaba cumpliendo…

El sol se estaba ocultando… los tonos anaranjados en el horizonte iban dejando paso al manto azul marino de la noche…

Inuyasha regresó por ese entonces a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, la cual se encontraba en casa de un aldeano, atendiéndolo, y se encontró con que la mujer que lo acompañaba, se encontraba dormida, sentada sobre el futón y recostada en la pared, con los tres hanyon poseedores de orejitas de tigre, abrazados y dormidos en su regazo… Eso le hizo sacar una tierna sonrisa…

"_Se ve tan hermosa así… será una buena madre… y su sonrisa es preciosa… igual que sus rosados labios… son atrayentes… Toda ella es única… pero… no creo que ella quiera estar conmigo… ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo? Ya fui muy atrevido al desear dejar el pozo abierto y atarla a este lugar… pero es que no puedo apartarme de ella…"_

- Kagome…- suspiró su nombre con calidez

- Inuyasha…- se escuchó un susurro

Ella susurraba su nombre en sueños… eso lo reconfortó por dentro… hizo que algo cálido se removiera por todo su interior…

La miko movió levemente la cabeza y finalmente acabó abriendo sus ojos castaños, enfocando directamente a la figura de Inuyasha en la puerta, siendo iluminado por la fogata prendida.

- Bien… venido…- aún se encontraba un poco dormida.

- ¿Tan rápido se durmieron?- se adentró totalmente en la cabaña y llegó junto a ella

- Han pasado la última media hora llorando y al final sucumbieron al cansancio de tres días sin dormir…- le explicó- es muy triste lo que acaban de vivir… si pudiera hacer algo para remediar su dolor…- observó a los niños, cual madre a sus hijos

- Ellos por lo menos conocieron a su padre…- dijo el tristemente

"_¡Oh! Dios… lo dije sin pensar… Inuyasha jamás vio a su padre… y su madre murió cuando él era muy pequeño, dejándolo solo… Inuyasha… ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me dejes remediar tu dolor con mi presencia? Fuiste tu mismo quien quiso dejar el pozo abierto…"_

- Inuyasha yo…- se quedó cortada e intentó disculparse, al percibir el tono melancólico en su voz

- Tranquila… no pasa nada… al final… han acabado igual que yo…- se sentó junto a ella y llevó su mirar a la luna, casi llena, que se observaba en el cielo, mientras ascendía para alcanzar su punto alto

Se hizo un corto silencio, solo roto levemente por los chasquidos del fuego comiéndose los trozos de maderas. Kagome posó sus ojos sobre el rostro del hanyon de plateados cabellos, había adquirido un deje de tristeza que jamás le había visto… Sentía la tristeza de haber recordado su pasado y de saber que tres niños acababan de correr su misma suerte…

- Ya me he comunicado con Sesshomaru…- dijo de pronto- dice que nos espera en su castillo… Él se encargará de reclutar al ejército… y que traigamos a los príncipes del Este… que en sus dominios estarán más seguros… La verdad que no lo dudo… porque mira que irse a vivir a Las Montañas del Desamparo… nada más que a la zona más recóndita de todos sus dominios…- dijo asqueado

- En el fondo… Inuyasha… te alegras de que tu hermano quiera ayudarte…

- ¡Feh! Dejemos la conversación…- se molestó, pero sabía que tenía razón- ¡Ah! Envié también una carta a la Aldea de Exterminadores y otra para Shippo, que está en la Aldea Tsukihime, en los límites con las tierras del Sur… espero que mi carta le llegue antes de que lo metan en la guerra, al bando contrario…

- Vaya… así que estaremos todos juntos…- se dijo para sí misma, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba en aquel pecho, moldeado por las innumerables batallas, que tantas veces había curado, y en el que tantas veces se había refugiado, para ir sucumbiendo al sueño, a la vez que escuchaba en tranquilo latir del corazón de aquel al que amaba- como en los viejos tiempos…- dijo en un último susurro

- ¿Kagome?- se extrañó al escuchar esto último, y cuando sintió como su pecho recibía el peso de ella, sus labios esbozaron una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Se había dormido… también había sido un día largo para ella… Habían encontrado a esos pequeños hanyon… habían descubierto que un antiguo enemigo de su padre planeaba una guerra contra ellos y había dejado huérfanos a esos inocentes niños de orejitas de tigres… había tenido que ponerse en contacto con su hermano y mientras, ella había estado al cuidado de tan sensibles cachorros de tigre… porque al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo unos cachorros… y finalmente… se había dormido en su pecho… se merecía el descanso…

La acomodó algo mejor, para que tuviera un buen descanso… elevó sus brazos hasta rodearla y apegarla más a él, sin despertarla ni a ella ni a los tres pequeños que dormían en su regazo… e hizo descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella, envolviéndose del aroma a jazmines que la mujer poseía, y comenzando a cerrar los ojos también, cediendo al sueño.

- Si Kagome… como en los viejos… tiempos…- y finalmente se durmió

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí está el capítulo 3 de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"

Vaya, vaya como están las cosas… este capítulo está dedicado a los románticos… quiera que no, la escena se puede imaginar en la cabeza a medida que se va leyendo y se puede ver lo acarameladitos que puse a Kagome e Inuyasha…

Bueno… que puedo decir?? Que el capítulo es corto? Ya lo sé… pero como dice el título… preparando el viaje… esto es solo el preludio… ya los siguientes serán más largos… pues tengo pensadas unas cuantas cositas para nuestra parejita… y también para ese trío de hanyon tigres, en el que yo me incluyo jeje…

Ahora los review:

**Setsuna 17** (bueno, bueno… romántico… veremos a ver que pasará… de momento, lo dejo así… que también tienes lo suyo de romanticismo…)

**Naori** (gracias, me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo lo haga tanto como el anterior)

Y bien, ya sin más que decir, salvo feliz año nuevo a todos… me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo

Nos vemos en el capítulo 4 de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	5. Cap 4: La primera noche del viaje

_**EL DESPERTAR DE UN ANTIGUO ENEMIGO**_

**Advertencia:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

"…" **lo que está escrito son los pensamientos**

**----- las rayas sirven para hacer los cambios de escena**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4. La primera noche del viaje**

La mañana sorprendió a nuestro grupo, aún durmiendo en la cabaña, y con las ascuas de lo que fue la fogata de anoche apagándose… Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de la cabaña y se posaron sobre los ojos de los tres niños, perturbándolos en su sueño

"_Mmght… que molesto… ¿Qué es esa luz que me molesta? ¡Argh! Ni modo… tendré que despertarme"_

La niña de cabellos ocre comenzó a abrir sus ojitos lentamente ante la molesta luz, y a la vez que ella, sus hermanos menores la imitaron en todo, hasta en el número de parpadeos que dio y en el movimiento de sus orejitas de tigre ante el trinar de los pájaros. Enfocó sus ojos hacia el rostro de sus hermanos y les dedicó una sonrisa.

- Buenos días…- dijo

- Buenos días… hermana Kisa…- dijo Haru, con un pequeño bostezo

- Buenos días… hermana…- la imitó Hikari en igual estado de adormecimiento

Entonces sintieron como unos brazos los rodeaban y que un cálido pecho los cobijaba y los dejaba descansar en su regazo, velando por su sueño… Elevaron sus ojitos, para encontrar el apacible rostro de aquellas dos personas que los habían recogido… abrazados tiernamente… y dormidos cual pareja de enamorados…

- Ellos…- susurró- entonces…- y la tristeza volvió a rodearla, haciéndola esconder sus ojos con sus flequillos

- Mamá…- susurró la pequeña de los gemelos

- Papá…- susurró el niño

Y las lágrimas volvieron a bañar sus rostros, mojando la ropa de Kagome, despertándola a ella, y por consecuente, a Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué pasa?- se preguntó la morena abriendo sus ojos

- ¿Y ahora qué Kagome?- se quejó molesto el hanyon

Pero en cuanto vieron a los tres pequeños encogidos y derramando esa agua salada de sus ojos, algo que no supieron qué, se apoderó de ellos, y los hizo abrazarlos protectoramente, para intentar calmar su llanto.

Los hermanos enterraron sus caras en el pecho de los dos y lloraron aún con más tristeza que antes, intentando cobijarse de ese dolor que sentían…

- Ya… por favor… basta de lágrimas…- suplicó Kagome con voz suave y dulce, pasando una de sus manos por las hebras de hermosos colores de los hanyon, en una tierna caricia- se que es muy duro… pero… por favor… basta de llorar…- comenzaban a contagiársele las ganas de llorar

- Venga pequeños… ahora debéis de ser fuertes…- tal era el sentimiento que invadió a Inuyasha, que acabó dejándose llevar por lo que quería decir, y nunca diría- Yo también perdí a mis padres siendo muy pequeño… más bien, a mi padre ni lo conocí… Pero no podía quedarme todo el tiempo llorando… Debía vivir… debía de hacerlo por ellos… Ese es el mejor regalo que les podéis hacer… vivir, tal y como ellos querían…- los lloros cesaron y las tres cabecitas se levantaron.

Las orbes del hanyon de plateados cabellos se vieron frente a frente, con tres pares de ojos vidriosos, doradas, azules y un color entre el verde y el azul, consiguiendo a sus labios, hacerle esbozar una sonrisa. Su mano derecha aflojó el abrazo y se posó sobre los cabellos de los niños… deslizándolos por ellos también… tranquilizando a los pequeños…

- Inuyasha…- la miko de castaños ojos susurró su nombre con orgullo.

"_Inuyasha… podrás ser todo lo orgulloso, cabezota, e incluso vergonzoso que quieras… pero en el fondo… nunca podrás evitar ser así… con un firme y fuerte deseo de protección hacia los demás… y con todo un amor que aún no sabes en quien volcar… Lástima… que estoy segura… no seré yo…"_

Los tres niños, conmovidos en todo su ser por las palabras y por el gesto… alcanzaron las manos que les daban suaves caricias, y las envolvieron con las suyas, para después, echarse de nuevo al regazo de la mujer, y llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez, para llorar con otro sentimiento, aún con tristeza, pero con algo de esperanza en sus lastimados corazones…

"_Está caliente… es cálido… Me recuerda a mamá… a cuando ella nos arropaba con sus brazos… y nos cantaba para que nos durmiéramos… Mamá… te has ido… ya nunca te volveremos a ver… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Y sin embargo… acabamos de encontrar a dos personas… que se preocupan tanto por nosotros… como vosotros hacíais… Mamá… Papá… espero que estéis bien donde quiera que estéis… Haré lo que ha dicho el señor Inuyasha… voy a vivir… voy a cuidar de mis hermanos… y lo haré… en vuestra memoria…"_

- Gracias…- se escuchó la voz de todos entre el abrazo

"_Muchas gracias… por cruzaros en nuestro camino…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Así que… se avecina una batalla…- la voz apagada y algo seca de esa anciana que les ofrecía cobijo en su casa, terminaba de decir la última información recibida.

- Así es anciana Kaede…- le dijo la joven sentada frente a ella.

- Y estos pequeños de aquí son los hijos de Daisutaimaru… - dijo refiriéndose a los tres niños de extrañas pero monas orejitas sobre sus cabezas, quienes se encontraban entre medias de ella y de Inuyasha, algo cohibidos

- Si… Kisa, Haru y Hikari…- los miró con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

La anciana de canoso cabello y parche negro cubriendo su ojo, debido a un accidente de muchos años atrás, había llegado esa mañana a su casa y se había encontrado con la imagen que jamás creería llegar a ver…

El siempre orgulloso de Inuyasha, mantenía en sus brazos a Kagome, quien a su vez abrazaba a tres pequeñas criaturas a quienes no conocía, que lloraban desconsoladamente en su regazo y ellos intentaban consolarlos con tiernas y dulces palabras…

Jamás llegó a pensar… que desde lo que pasó con su hermana Kikyo… vería a Inuyasha con esa faceta… pero con la llegada de Kagome… todo cambió…

Tuvo que interrumpirlos y entonces le pusieron al corriente de la actual situación…

- ¿Como ha podido pasar todo esto?- preguntó al aire la anciana- Ahora que por fin íbamos a tener un poco de paz…

- No lo sé anciana… pero no nos queda otro remedio que actuar…- la voz de Inuyasha era seria, y su mirada intensificada aumentaba aún más la seriedad del asusto- Con Minnamotetsu rendido… Daisutaimaru también fuera de juego…- tuvo mucho cuidado al decir esas palabras- y las tierras de mi padre dividas entre mi hermano y yo… Ryukotsusei tiene casi todas las de ganar… Pero… no contó con que los hijos del taiyoukai del Este entraran en nuestros dominios… La prioridad son ellos ahora… mientras se mantengan con vida… Ryukotsusei no podrá hacerse con el poder oculto en las tierras del Este… y dudo que se atreva a atacarnos…

- Pero aún así… Inuyasha, debemos prepararnos por si acaso… nunca hay que fiarse…

- Tienes razón…

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que los tres pequeños hanyon tigres, hicieron ademán de decir algo.

- Esto… emm…- comenzó el único varón

- Esto… nosotros…- siguió la gemela de este

Toda la atención se cernió sobre ellos, consiguiendo intimidarlos un poco, y que se encogieran levemente hacia su hermana mayor, sentada en medio de ellos dos…

- No tengáis vergüenza pequeños…

- Bueno… queríamos darles las gracias… otra vez…- terminó Kisa y se inclinaron en señal de agradecimiento

- Vamos… ya… no tenéis porque… jamás os dejaríamos desamparados…- les dijo Kagome sonriendo

- ¡Feh! Pues claro… Kagome tiene razón…

- Aún así… muchas gracias…- agradeció de nuevo la niña de ojos ocre

- Bueno ya…- cortó esa conversación, cambiando de tema- Me comuniqué con Sesshomaru y él se encargará del ejército… Nos espera en su castillo… y vosotros vendréis con nosotros… allí estaréis más seguros que en estos parajes…

- De acuerdo… Solo esperamos no ser una carga…- habló Haru, pues su hermana mayor se encontraba rehaciéndole la trenza a Hikari, pues se le había deshecho

- Haru tiene razón… si les causamos molestias… solo deben decírnoslo…- terminó con la pequeña

- Vamos… no seréis ninguna carga… y podéis dejar de tratarnos de usted…

- Pero… mamá y papá decían…- comenzó tímida la pequeña de negros cabellos con mechas doradas- que debemos mostrar respeto… con quienes no conocemos…

- Pero vosotros ya nos conocéis… vamos… llamadnos solo… Kagome… e Inuyasha… ¿No es cierto Inuyasha?- le preguntó al joven de ropas rojas

- No me digáis señor… que no quiero parecer un viejo como mi hermano…

El Inuyasha de siempre… nunca admitiría que siente algo de admiración por su hermano Sesshomaru…

- ¿Sería mucho pedir… el saber cuando partiremos?- preguntó cortada aún Kisa

- Partiremos en unas horas, cuando hayáis comido algo…- informó- El único inconveniente… es que tardaremos tres semanas en llegar con él… porque solo a mi "querido" hermano se le ocurre vivir en Las Montañas del Desamparo… y además… habrá que ir por los límites con las tierras del Este y del Norte… lo que puede ser un problema…

"_El señor… ¡Uy! Digo… Inuyasha parece no llevarse muy bien con su hermano…"_

- ¿Tú no quieres a tu hermano?- preguntó la pequeña Hikari

La anciana casi se atraganta con la cuchara de sopa que acababa de llevarse a la boca para probarla, y a Kagome se le fue el aire por un momento… mal momento… y mal tema para tocar…

"_¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Llevarme bien con ese?! ¡¿Pero si es un milagro que ya no quiera matarme?! Aunque… creo que en el fondo… me hubiese gustado… tener a alguien con quien jugar y hablar… como ellos…"_

Al ver que no le respondió, sino que se quedó como ido… la pequeña se refugió en el pecho de su hermana, pues era un poco más tímida que los otros dos.

- ¿Dijo mi hermana algo malo?

- ¿Eh?- salió el ojidorado del paseo por su mente- ¡Oh! No… no pequeña… no has dicho nada malo… Es… es que… es algo más complicado…- se lo intentaba explicar, de una manera asequible a su entendimiento- Nosotros… somos hermanastros… y no tenemos… lo que se llama… una relación muy abierta… solo lo necesario…

- Oh… entiendo… lo siento…- se disculpó la mayor

- No es nada… Kisa… y tranquilízate… Hikari…- por primera vez los llamó por su nombre, pero usando un tono cariñoso

"_Inuyasha… parece que estos pequeños… han conseguido llegarte al corazón…"_

El silencio se hizo nuevamente en la cabaña… Cada uno tenía la cabeza en sus propios pensamientos… pero entonces un pequeño rugido se escuchó perfectamente, por muy bajo que fue…

Las miradas fueron a parar hacia los gemelos de moteados cabellos… cuyos estómagos reclamaban algo de alimento… Bajaron la cabeza sonrojados y avergonzados por esto… Pero tanto a Kisa, su hermana mayor, como a los restantes ocupantes de la cabaña en esos momentos, les hizo sacar una sonrisa, enternecidos…

- Esto… hermana Kisa…- la llamó Hikari, aún sin levantar la cabeza

- Tenemos hambre…- terminó el niño de ojos azules, como dos pequeños zafiros escondidos en esas orbes

"_Son unos cachorros… por mucho sufrimiento que han pasado… son solo unos pequeños de unos 10 y 8 años respectivamente…"_

Inuyasha se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de esa construcción en madera.

- Comed algo mientras…- abrió la esterilla que hacía de puerta- Iré a poner al corriente a los aldeanos de que nos ausentaremos, por si decidieran atacar… para que estén preparados…- ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera, pero se giró momentáneamente para decir una última cosa- Partiremos en cuanto acabéis…- y salió de la cabaña

Algo cortados dejó esto a los tres niños, pero Kagome se encargó de remediar esto.

- Bueno… hagamos lo que ha dicho Inuyasha…- arrimó su mochila amarilla a ella- y sacó tres tazones para sopa de ella- ¿Os apetece un poco de sopa?

¿Quién en su sano juicio, si tiene hambre en esos momentos, desaprovecha una invitación como esa?

- ¡¡¡SIII!!!- saltaron de alegría, pero rápidamente corrigieron esto, volvieron a ocupar sus lugares, con el mismo silencio de antes- Lo siento…- pidieron disculpas

- Vamos… no pasa nada…- la sonrisa de Kagome era muy dulce- Ahora tomad… comed tranquilos…- les dio un cuenco lleno hasta arriba de la sopa que momentos antes, la anciana Kaede terminaba de preparar.

- Gracias… Kagome…- agradeció Kisa, por primera vez sonriendo desde que llegaron, pues sus hermanos ya se hallaban comiendo

"_Su sonrisa… es como la de mamá… me reconforta…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaban por la orilla de un río en esos momentos… Horas antes habían abandonado ya la aldea, justo después de que los niños, vestidos con capas, terminasen de comer y de que Inuyasha entrara nuevamente en la cabaña…

No hacía mucho que seguían el curso del río, quien se veía cristalino y apetecible para darse un baño o jugar en él… Marchaban pues, Inuyasha de líder de grupo, delante por si había algún peligro, detrás los tres hanyon, ocultando sus orejitas con el gorro de sus capas, para mayor seguridad, y último, Kagome al final, cerrando la marcha y estando al pendiente de los niños…

Debían ir hacia el norte, justo por los límites de las tierras, ya que era el único camino que llegaba directo a las montañas.

La noche los alcanzó en el interior del bosque por el que cruzaba el río, y la luna llena estaba por alzarse en su punto alto…

Kagome observaba lo mucho que les costaba ya caminar a los pequeños, y el cansancio reflejado en su rostro… llevaban todo el día andando sin descanso…

"_Este Inuyasha… ¿No se da cuenta de lo cansados que están ya? No hemos parados desde que salimos… Por muy hanyon que sean… son unos niños… ¡¡Niños!! Y se cansan más rápidamente que nosotros… Además ya es muy de noche… y estamos en un bosque… por muy segura que me sienta a tu lado… temo por los niños…"_

- Inuyasha… ¿No sería mejor que parásemos? Kisa, Haru y Hikari están cansados… y ya es muy de noche…

El hanyon detuvo su andar y se volteó para mirar a los pequeños… efectivamente, los gemelos apenas si podían mantener los ojos abiertos, y Kisa los llevaba agarrados de las manos para que no se tropezaran…

"_Creo que les exigí demasiado… tengo que pensar que son pequeños y no acostumbran a andar tanto trecho… Mejor paramos…"_

- Está bien… por hoy acamparemos ya… ¿Podréis llegar hasta ese claro de más adelante?

- Creo que sí…- dijo la mayor- Haru, Hikari… ¿Podéis aguantar un poco más?- veía a sus hermanos al borde de sus fuerzas

- Si hermana…- respondieron con apenas un hilo de voz.

Unos pocos pasos más adelante, llegaron al nombrado claro… Los árboles se abrían paso a los lados y sus copas no cubrían el hermoso cielo nocturno, donde la luna, ya se alzaba en lo alto, con todo su esplendor… La luz platina de su reflejo iluminaba por completo el lugar de descanso que había elegido nuestro grupo… pero nada más la luz del satélite tocó a los tres hermanos, un pequeños brillos dorado los cubrió y dejó caer sus gorros.

- ¡¿Pero que…?!- se alertó Inuyasha

"_Vaya… con todo lo que ha pasado no me había dado cuenta… Por suerte, nos ha cogido en un claro… y no en mitad del bosque…"_

El resplandor se fue intensificando, a medida que los tres niños sufrían cambios…

Kisa perdió la tonalidad dorada de su cabello, adquiriendo un hermoso tono noche… sus orejitas de tigres se convirtieron en unas humanas… las pequeñas garras de sus manos en uñas… y el color de sus ojos pasó a ser uno casi idéntico al de Inuyasha… color oro fundido…

Haru y Hikari pasaron por la misma transformación… el color de sus cabellos fue invertido… siendo ahora Hikari quien tenía el cabello dorado con mechas negras… y Haru el cabello negro con mechas doradas… las orejitas que demostraban que eran unos hanyon dejaron paso a unas orejas humanas… las pequeñas garras también se romaron en uñas… y sus ojos… adquirieron un nuevo color… El azul zafiro de Haru se convirtió en verde esmeralda… y el aguamarina de Hikari pasó a ser azul violáceo… una tonalidad realmente hermosa…

De hanyon… a humanos… a la luz de la luna… y ante la atónita mirada de Inuyasha y Kagome…

El resplandor cesó… y el claro quedó todo en silencio… solo siendo interrumpido por el mecer del viento en las hojas de los árboles…

Después del cambio… el cuerpo de los gemelos no lo soportó más… y ahora más ahora, siendo humanos… y cayeron rendidos al sueño… flaqueándoles las piernas… y siendo sostenidos por su hermana, quien se tuvo que arrodillar por su peso…

- ¡Haru! ¡Hikari!- los escuchó respirar tranquilamente- no me deis esos sustos… solo os habéis dormido…

- So… sois…- interrumpió la voz del hanyon, haciendo que Kisa llevara su mirada dorada a chocar con la suya

- Si… somos humanos… en las noches de Luna Llena…- le reveló

"_Al contrario que Inuyasha…"_

Kagome quedó maravillada ante la transformación, tanto, que no sabía que decir… pero Inuyasha solucionó ese pequeño percance…

- Bueno… pues ahora con más razones para acampar…- se volteó y comenzó a caminar- Iré a por leña… vosotras acomodaos mientras tanto… y tapad bien a esos pequeños… la noche está fría…- y marchó al bosque para traer leña con la que encender un fuego que los calentara

- Inuyasha…- susurró la miko con una sonrisa mientras lo veía alejarse en la oscuridad del bosque

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encontraban se ya dormidos los tres hanyon, ahora humanos, o eso era lo que todo el mundo se pensaba…

La niña de ahora negros cabellos y ojos dorados, recostaba su espalda sobre el tronco de uno de los árboles y veía ensimismada el fuego de la candela… De repente, algo se movió en su regazo, y le hizo bajar la vista a ello… Haru se removía inquieto, y finalmente, acabó por despertarse… abriendo sus verdes ojitos…

- Mamá…- fue lo primero que dijo, pero entonces vio que era la figura de su hermana quien lo miraba- hermana Kisa…

- Haru… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- lo abrazó más a ella, protectoramente, pero sin despertar a Hikari, quien dormía también abrazada a ella

- No… pero fue un sueño raro…

- ¿Quieres contármelo?- lo alentó a que dejara salir su tormento

- Vale…- accedió- Soñé que estaba en lugar muy oscuro… daba miedo… y yo estaba asustado… pero entonces… mamá y papá aparecían en él… junto con otras dos personas que no conocía… y me decían que debíamos ayudar a el señor Inu… digo, a Inuyasha y a Kagome a estar juntos… en forma de agradecimiento… Y ahí me desperté…

Kisa no daba crédito a lo que su hermanito le contaba… ¡¡Sus padres se le aparecieron en sueños!!

"_Papá y mamá… ¡¿En sus sueños?! Bueno… sé muy bien que uno de los poderes Haru heredó de mamá fueron los sueños premonitorios… pero… esto es nuevo…"_

Sintió otro movimiento del lado contrario en donde descansaba el niño, también moviéndose inquieto… Hikari también se desveló…

- Mamá… papá…- pero tampoco estaban allí, solo su hermana y su hermano

- Hikari… ¿tú también soñaste con mamá y papá?- se sorprendió su gemelo

- Si… mamá y papá nos pedían ayuda para agradecerles a Kagome y a Inuyasha… quieren que nosotros les ayudemos a estar juntos… por que ellos solos no podrán…

"_¡¡Hikari también!! Esto ya no lo puedo dejar pasar… debo cerciorarme de que lo que han dicho es cierto… Por lo que he podido ver… ellos dos se tienen un cariño especial… pero creí que ya lo sabrían, por la forma de comportarse… Bueno, si mamá y papá lo pidieron… no los vamos a defraudar…"_

- ¿Estáis seguros de que eso fue lo que os dijeron?- quiso asegurarse por última vez

- Si… también nos dijeron que tú eras muy valiente…- dijo Haru

- Y que estaban orgullosos de ti…- dijo la pequeña de las trenzas

- Mamá… papá…- susurró al viento y llevó su mirar a la luna llena

Unos segundos de silencio contemplándola, y luego bajó de nuevo sus ojos hacia sus hermanos, quienes esperaban impacientes sus palabras…

- Bueno… pues si papá y mamá nos lo dijeron… lo primero será averiguar cual es el problema…

- Si- dijeron sin alzar la voz

Buscaron a los dos sujetos de su nueva misión, quienes se hallaban del otro lado del fuego… Kagome se recostaba en el hombro del hanyon, y mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, pareciendo tranquilamente dormida… Mientras, Inuyasha la protegía de cualquier peligro apegándola a él, envolviéndola con sus brazos, a la vez que miraba distraídamente hacia el cielo.

"_Suerte que aunque seamos humanos no perdemos nuestros poderes de miko… Nos serán muy útiles para esta ocasión…"_

- Escuchadme bien… usaremos la telequinesis… e intentaremos averiguar, porque se alejan el uno del otro… ¿entendido?

- Si hermana Kisa- asintieron decidimos

Acto seguido, deshizo el abrazo en el cual los sujetaba y llevó su mano izquierda hacia su frente, apoyando sus dedos índice y corazón sobre ella y cerrando los ojos, en señal de concentración… Sus hermanos la imitaron en todo movimiento y escasos segundos después, una energía casi imperceptible recorrió su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su mente.

'Haru… Hikari…'- los llamó a través de su mente

'Si hermana'- le contestaron

'Bien… ¿podréis aguantar?'- se preocupó de que el estar convertidos en humanos pudiera hacer disminuir sus fuerzas

'Por supuesto'

'Venga… introduzcámonos en sus pensamientos…'

'¡Si!'

Mientras, nuestro hanyon no se percató de nada de esto, y seguía mirando el cielo estrellado ensimismado en él…

"_Vuelta a las andadas… como en aquellos días… aquellos días…"_

Bajó su mirar hacia el rostro de la joven que durante esos años lo había acompañado… y que había conseguido hacerse un hueco en su corazón…

"_Kagome… te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa en estos años… y pensar que yo nunca te he dicho ninguna sola cosa amable… por lo menos… no que tu hayas escuchado… Has puesto tantas veces tu vida en peligro por la mía… tanto te has llegado a preocupar por mí antes que por ti… que casi te creí perdida cuando Naraku te atrapó con sus extensiones y estaba por atravesarte con uno de sus tentáculos… Desde entonces no lo pensé… o quizás desde mucho antes… no quería que te separases de mí… Ese fue el porque de mi deseo… lo que aún no te he dicho… ni creo que haga… Te amo más que a mi vida… pero… ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo? ¿Una vida llena de ataques de demonios y de poner tu vida en peligro? No… no me perdonaría jamás el perderte… prefiero saber que estás bien… aunque sea en brazos de otros… además… ¿Y si tus sentimientos hacia mí han cambiado en estos años?"_

'Vaya… Inuyasha si que ama mucho a Kagome…'- dijo Kisa con su mente

'Pero hermana… dice que tiene miedo de decirle lo que siente…'- intervino la pequeña Hikari

'Bueno… sabemos que él la quiere, pero no se atreve a decírselo por miedo…'- sacó en conclusión Haru

'Tienes razón hermanito… pero veamos que es lo que siente Kagome…'- y a continuación se introdujeron en la mente de la joven quien parecía dormir en el hombro de su amado, pero que en realidad, solo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba impregnar por ese aroma suyo a tierra y rocío de las hojas.

"_Se siente tan bien así… el pecho de Inuyasha es tan cálido… y me reconforta tanto… Es como antaño… cuando todos viajábamos juntos… recuerdo las noches observando las estrellas así… con él… ofreciéndome su hombro para apoyarme… y protegiéndome de cualquier peligro con sus brazos… Los latidos de su corazón son tan tranquilizadores… como adoro estar en sus brazos… Pero… no puedo ilusionarme con esto… Cuando todo esto haya acabado… volverá a ser como siempre… ese silencio incómodo entre los dos… sin saber que decir… y habiendo tantas cosas que aclarar… Inuyasha… ¿Que soy yo para ti? Se que Kikyo siempre estará en tu corazón pero… ¿No puedo hacer yo algo para que te fijes en mí? Pediste a la Shikon no Tama que mantuviera el pozo abierto… te vi llorar por mí cuando Naraku casi me mata por proteger el último fragmento… me suplicaste que nunca te dejara bañándome con tus lágrimas… e incluso me dijiste que a lo mejor algún día… me dirías el porque de tu deseo… ¿De verdad eso no significa nada para ti? Oh Inuyasha… yo ya te había dicho mis sentimientos… y por más que lo he intentado… no se ha desvanecido el amor que siento por ti… sino que ha aumentado aún más… hasta el punto de que duele… Tus miradas tiernas… tus sonrisas… Es tan doloroso tenerte tan cerca como para abrazarte y decirte esas dos simples palabras… y no poder hacerlo… no podría soportar que me dijeras que no… Inuyasha… te amo tanto… ¿de verdad que no tengo ninguna oportunidad?"_

'Hermana…'- Hikari estaba a punto de llorar

'Dios santo… sus sentimientos son tan puros… No me extraña que sea una sacerdotisa de tan alto nivel…'- Kisa estaba impresionada con los sentimientos de Kagome

'Si hermana… pero aquí lo que pasa es que hay falta de comunicación por miedo al rechazo…'- dedujo el niño

'Cuanta razón tienes Haru… pero eso se va a acabar… para algo estamos aquí nosotros…'

'¡Hermana Kisa! Entonces…'

'Les ayudaremos a sincerarse con sus sentimientos… en forma de agradecimiento… y en memoria de papá y mamá…'

Y mientras tanto… las dos personas adultas del grupo… no sabían nada de lo que estaba por venir… y dormían tranquilamente, pensando que jamás podrían estar con quien amaban sin riesgo a causar dolor alguno…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y por fin sale el capítulo 4 de "El despertar de un nuevo enemigo"

Bueno, bueno… me habíais echado de menos?? Parece ser que sí… pero es que he tenido muchos contratiempos… sobre todo con el instituto…

Bueno, bueno… veremos a ver que líos se meterán ahora estos tres traviesillos cachorros de tigres jeje… conseguirán su objetivo?? Eso ya se verá… y ya visteis que este es largo, no como el otro…

Bueno, antes de despedir, puesto que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, solo me queda decirles una cosa…

**A PARTIR DE AHORA, LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN CADA DOS SEMANAS COMO MÍNIMO.**

Ando escasa de tiempo y tengo muchísimos exámenes, pero por lo menos estoy prometiendo que voy a actualizar jeje

Bien, pues sin más…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5 de "El despertar de un nuevo enemigo"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	6. Cap 5: Canción y Sentimientos

_**EL DESPERTAR DE UN ANTIGUO ENEMIGO**_

**Advertencia:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

"…" **lo que está escrito son los pensamientos**

**----- las rayas sirven para hacer los cambios de escena**

'…' **lo que está escrito así y subrayado, son las conversaciones telequinéticas de Kisa, Haru y Hikari, gracias a sus poderes**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5. La canción de nuestros sentimientos**

La noche del sexto día de viaje los acogió con su manto de estrellas y su luna comenzando a menguar, haciendo de soberana en la cúpula azulada…

Nuestro grupo había avanzado bastante camino en esos días… ahora se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea Taiyouhana… una de las pocas aldeas en las que aún los humanos temen a todos los youkai y no aceptan la ayuda ni de los que son pacíficos… por ese motivo… había decidido acampar esa noche en un claro de las afueras… para que no criticaran a los tres hanyon tigres y la tristeza volviera a invadirles, después de lo que les había costado que secaran sus lágrimas…

El claro se encontraba junto al río que cruzaba la región… un largo y caudaloso río de agua pura y cristalina… en la que en esos momentos se veía el hermoso reflejo de la luna…

Habían disfrutado de la cena que cazaron entre Inuyasha y los gemelos, que por cierto, les costó que sus ropas acabaran todas empapadas… y ahora, los tres niños se hallaban esperando a que el sueño viniera a ellos… o eso se pensaban nuestros amigos Inuyasha y Kagome…

'Ya llevamos seis días intentándolo… pero nada…'- se quejó el pequeño Haru, moviendo sus ya recuperadas orejitas atigradas, la mañana del día siguiente a la noche de Luna Llena

'Es cierto hermana… todos nuestros intentos han fallado…'- dijo apenada Hikari, mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus mechones que le caían por las mejillas, libres de trenzas ahora

'Tenéis razón… esperemos que esto funcione… sino, empiezo a preocuparme seriamente que podamos conseguirlo… y además… me estoy quedando sin ideas…'

Nuestros tres pequeños hanyon, príncipes de las tierras del Este, habían pasado los seis últimos días, intentando por todos los medios, crear alguna situación comprometedora entre nuestra parejita favorita, o algún ambiente romántico… pero siempre que lo conseguían… o el plan no marchaba como ellos esperaban… o algo pasaba que lo interrumpía…

'Y eso que la idea de esta mañana si sirvió para algo…'- recordó Kisa

**FlashBack**

_El grupo había hecho una parada para comer algo y ahora tomaban un pequeño descanso para bajar la comida tan deliciosa, por lo menos para los pequeños, que Kagome portaba en su mochila…_

_Los tres niños que tenían la misión de juntar a nuestros amigos, estaban tumbados en la fresca hierba de ese llano, observando el lento caminar de las nubes movilizadas por la suave brisa que mecía sus cabellos…_

'_Hermana Kisa… ¿tú crees que conseguiremos hacer que Inuyasha y Kagome se sinceren?'__- preguntó la pequeña moviendo sus orejitas ante el viento que pasaba por ellas_

'_Hikari tiene razón… ya llevamos 7 intentos fallidos…'__- se comenzaba a preocupar Haru_

'_Vamos… nunca hay que rendirse… tened un poco de fe y paciencia…'__- intentó volver a animarlos la mayor de los tres_

_Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, encontrando un árbol en su camino. Ascendió por el tronco y llegó a una rama en concreto, donde pudo ver a las personas víctimas de su misión, sentados sobre ella, observando el cielo tranquilamente…De repente, la cara de la niña se iluminó, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro…_

'_Hermanos… creo que tengo un nuevo plan…'_

_Ajenos a todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder… Inuyasha y Kagome observaban el amplio y celeste cielo, libre de nube alguna de tormenta, sentados sobre la mejor rama del árbol…_

_- Que tranquilidad…- susurró de pronto la mujer de melena azabache_

_- Si… como aquella vez…- dijo el hanyon, más para sí que para la joven, pero ella lo logró escuchar_

_- Si…_

"_Es como en aquella ocasión… cuando estuve a punto de transformarme… cuando Naraku casi consigue ennegrecer el último fragmento… cuando tú corriste a abrazarme, sin importar que el ácido del estómago del demonio hiciera estragos en tus pies… sin importarte nada… solo el que yo no me dejara dominar por mi sangre demoníaca… solo por mí… Recuerdo que cuando te desmayaste en mis brazos te creí perdida… me juré a mi mismo que nunca más dejaría que te pasase algo así… y sin embargo… casi te pierdo para siempre el día de la última batalla… pero gracias a dios que no fue así… Kagome… soy un hanyon indigno de tener estos sentimientos hacia una persona tan pura como tú… y aún así… tú eres todo lo que tengo en esta vida… no te alejes de mí…"_

'_Venga hermanos… ¡¡Adelante con el plan!!'_

_Los gemelos de cabellos moteados se levantaron de un salto, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y no llamar la atención de los mayores, quienes les daban la espalda a ellos…_

_Se pararon el uno junto al otro frente a la niña de cabellos ocre cual miel, a quien su capa azulada color cian, ahora con el gorro caído, para dejar libres sus orejas, dejaba ver por la abertura que unía las dos partes, un traje ceremonial de sacerdotisa, de hakama celeste y kodose blanquecino… Kisa asintió leve, pero decididamente, y Haru supo que él debía actuar primero._

_Llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, juntándolas a modo de oración, cerró sus ojos y concentró sus pensamientos y su energía…_

_No tardó mucho tiempo en cubrirlos a su gemela y a él con un campo espiritual en tono violáceo, haciendo uso de su poder, herencia de su madre…_

_Y casi acto seguido, y para que los agudizados sentidos del hanyon de plateados cabellos no sintieran el poder que emanaba en esos momentos del pequeño de marinos ojos, Hikari hizo el mismo gesto que su hermano, con sus manos en el pecho y sus ojos cerrados en señal de concentración, pegándose a él, hasta tocarse por los hombros… y nada más al mínimo contacto de estos, ellos, junto con la barrera, desaparecieron de la vista de todos…_

_Kisa, en un acto reflejo, miró rápidamente a la rama, respirando aliviada al ver que no se habían percatado de nada…_

'_Vamos… y tened cuidado…'_

'_Si hermana Kisa'_

_Comenzaron a acercarse al árbol, encubiertos por el campo de invisibilidad, poder de Hikari, y llegaron frente al tronco de madera joven de dicho árbol._

'_¿Lista Hikari?'__- la miró sonriendo_

'_Cuando quieras Haru'__- contestó ella muy decidida a todo_

_En esos momentos, la parejita de la rama no era consciente de lo que se avecinaba… Kagome se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos… cuando de repente… algo en su interior… o quizás la tranquilidad y el ambiente en el que se encontraban los dos ahora mismo... le hizo decir estas palabras… o por lo menos… intento de ello…_

_- Inuyasha…_

_- Dime Kagome…_

_- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- lo asaltó repentinamente con esa pregunta_

_- Eh…- ni idea a que se refería- ¿Y eso a que viene?_

_Pero ella no se enfadó ni le recriminó, simplemente cerró sus ojos… y siguió hablando…_

_- Hoy… hace 3 años que volví… hace 3 años que regresé para quedarme… hace 3 años… que descubrí… que los sentimientos que mi corazón albergaba… hacia ti…- fue girando suavemente, hasta que su cara quedó frente a la de Inuyasha, que lo miraba asombrado y sin palabras- eran los mismos… que los que sentía Kikyo…- abrió lentamente sus achocolatados ojos, solo para aquel a quien amaba- fue hace 3 años… que descubrí… lo mucho que te amaba…- le confesó, como en tantas otras ocasiones- y fue desde hace 3 años… que no te has ido de mi corazón… sino que mi amor por ti… aumenta cada día más…_

_- Kagome…- el joven estaba mudo por la confesión e inmerso en aquellos profundos ojos, que tantas veces lo hipnotizaban y lo conquistaban cada vez más, como la dueña de ellos_

_Su cuerpo se estremecía lentamente al recordar cada palabra dicha por los labios de la mujer… por esos labios que acapararon su atención… por esos labios, por los cuales sentía unos deseos irremediables de poseer… de acariciar bajo los suyos… por esos labios, que sin saber como… cada vez estaban más cerca de él…_

_Se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente hacia ellos, sin intención alguna de detenerse ante nada…_

_- Kagome… yo… yo…- algo nervioso, intentó decir algo, mas solo consiguió algunos balbuceos- yo… yo…- y se seguía acercando_

'_¡¡¡HARU!!! ¡¡¡HIKARI!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!'__- pero fue demasiado tarde_

_Justo entonces… el árbol comenzó a moverse, como si hubiese recibido un golpe provocado… un tremendo golpe, de tal magnitud, que hizo temblar todo el árbol por completo, y que incluso logró casi hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero…_

_- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!_

_- ¡¡¡KAGOME!!!_

_Pero Kagome no tuvo tanta suerte, y para ella si que el movimiento de la rama consiguió hacerle perder el equilibrio, cayendo del lugar donde se hallaba sentada, y precipitándose contra el suelo…_

_Inuyasha no se lo pensó dos veces, y saltó hacia ella, abrazándola a él y dándole la vuelta, para que fuera su espalda, la que se llevase el golpe de la caída contra el suelo, impidiendo así, que Kagome recibiera daño alguno, al permanecer en sus brazos…_

_La miko abrió los ojos al sentir que todo se calmó y se encontró sobre el cuerpo que tan bien conocía y envuelta en esos brazos, que tanto confort le daban… pero su rostro denotó preocupación, al alzar su mirada hacia el rostro del ser sobrenatural, su salvador, y apreciar una pequeña mueca de dolor…_

_- ¡¡Inuyasha!!- se alarmó- ¡¿Inuyasha estás bien?!_

_Haciendo un pequeño quejido, abrió los ojos color del oro que poseía y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la joven._

_- Si… eso no es nada para mí...- dijo orgulloso de si mismo- ¿Tú estás bien? No te hiciste daño, ¿verdad?- su voz, aunque suave, demostraba su preocupación hacia ella_

_- No… gracias a ti… Inuyasha…- se encontraban frente a frente, abrazados y tumbados en el suelo, y perdidos en la mirada del otro._

_Ante tal situación, cualquiera procesa bien… así que… los sentimientos de cada uno tomaron el control…_

_Kagome bajó lentamente su rostro hacia el de Inuyasha… cerrando nuevamente sus ojos mientras esto ocurría… y terminando su camino… en los labios del hanyon… encontrándose… por primera vez…_

_Un roce tímido… dulce… suave y sincero… hecho con amor… amor infinito hacia la persona amada… y correspondido con iguales sentimientos… en incluso haciendo… que adquiriera algo de intensidad…_

_Inuyasha movió sus labios con los de su amada… saboreando enteramente el dulce néctar de dioses que solo ella era capaz de poseer en esos rosados labios… y también, se permitió el lujo de cerrar sus ojos y dedicarse solamente a esa dulce y anhelada caricia… como si no existiera mañana alguno…_

_Pero lamentablemente, todo llega a su fin… y el oxígeno acabó por extinguirse… y con este… el beso compartido por estos dos amantes…_

_Se separaron lentamente, como queriendo evitar que así se rompiera el mágico momento… y poco a poco… sus ojos fueron abriendo… para encontrarse con las mejillas del otro en color carmesí… y el silencio sepulcral ya bien conocido…_

'_Bueno… creo que incluso… con la metedura de pata… el plan sirvió para algo…'__- dijo Kisa, mientras observaba como sus hermanos se acercaban a ella, ahora ya sin barrera espiritual, pero si aún invisibles_

_Pero demasiado rápido habló ella, porque de pronto una rama se halló en el suelo, y Hikari y Haru tropezaron con ella, cayendo de cabeza al suelo, y por consecuencia de esto… volviéndose visibles de nuevo…_

_- ¡Ay!- se quejaron sin poder evitarlo_

_Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de su trance, y se levantaron sin decir ni una palabra… Llegaron junto a los gemelos al mismo tiempo que Kisa, y se ocuparon de ellos… perdiéndose así… cualquier momento para una disculpa o una aclaración por lo sucedido…_

**Fin del FlashBack**

'Casi se chafa el plan, cuando no me dio tiempo de avisaros… pero también ya es mala suerte, que cuando las cosas parecían haberse enmendado… va y aparece la ramita en el suelo…'- se quejaba la hanyon de miel en los cabellos

'Ya… no te martirices más hermana…'- dijo Haru

'Pero de todas formas… eso ayudó al siguiente intentó… esperemos que aún siga latente para este…'- recordó la pequeña, haciendo que todos se pusieran a rememorar el segundo intento de ese día…

**FlashBack**

_Al estar atardeciendo ya, y teniendo en cuenta el gran trecho que habían avanzado durante esta tarde, decidieron que era suficiente por hoy, y acamparon en uno de los claros que el río dejaba en sus orillas…_

_Inuyasha había marchado a cortar algo de leña para prender la fogata, mientras los restantes, preparaban todos para descansar en la noche…_

_- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!- la llamaron los dos pequeños corriendo hacia ella alegremente_

_- ¿Qué os pasa pequeños?- sonrió amorosamente para ellos, dejando lo que estaba haciendo_

_- ¿Podemos ir al río?- propuso Haru_

_- ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?- insistió Hikari apoyando a su gemelo_

_Tal era el brillo en esos ojos azules y aguamarina, que ella no pudo resistirse._

_- Esta bien pequeños…_

_- ¡¡Bien!!- saltaron y salieron corriendo hacia el río_

_- Kisa… ¿Estarás bien aquí, sin nadie cerca? El río está ahí al lado, pero aún así…- Kagome mostraba su preocupación por la mayor de los niños_

_- Claro, no te preocupes… después de todo… mi padre comenzó a entrenarme…- recordó con melancolía_

_- Yo… lo siento…- se arrepintió de lo dicho_

_- Tranquila… ahora ve… que yo si que no me fiaría de mis hermanos…- rió_

_- Está bien…- y marchó hacia el río también_

_Kisa se quedó sola preparando el lugar para el fuego, cuando entonces, sus hermanos la llamaron telepáticamente…_

'_Hermana… aquí ya estamos listos…'_

'_De acuerdo Haru… Hikari, ¿me escuchas?'_

'_Si hermana'_

'_Vale pues… ¡¡Venga con el segundo asalto!! Inuyasha no creo que tarde mucho más en llegar…'_

_La pequeña vestida con una capa verde, pero manteniendo el gorro de esta colgando a su espalda, para dejar al descubierto su pelo y sus orejas, corría en dirección al campamento, al encuentro de su hermana mayor, con algo entre las manos._

'_Hermana Kisa… se oyen pasos…'_

'_Si, ya está aquí… Vamos, prepárate…'_

_Justo cuando esto ocurría, Inuyasha hacía su aparición con varios leños de madera, y presenciaba la escena, apareciendo una sonrisa en sus labios._

_- ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! ¡Mira lo que Kagome me regaló!- llegó junto a ella y se lo mostró_

_- Vaya… que corona de flores más bonita- la cogió de sus manos y se la colocó sobre sus cabellos azabaches con hebras doradas, haciendo una imagen de la niña, verdaderamente dulce._

_- Si verdad… Kagome es muy buena…_

_Y eso no se lo discutía a la pequeña…_

_- ¿Y a que hace una linda pareja con Inuyasha?- saltó de repente_

_Esto casi hace que Inuyasha tirara la madera que traía y se quedara petrificado mirando a las niñas._

_- Y además se ve cuanto la quiere… La mira como papá miraba a mamá…_

_Se hubiera quedado escuchando el resto de la conversación, sino fuera porque llegaron Haru y Kagome riendo alegremente, cogidos de la mano._

'_Bien, primera parte completada…'__- comunicó Kisa-__ 'Adelante con la segunda… Haru, Hikari… ¡¡Ahora!!'_

_- ¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¡Inuyasha!!- los niños corrieron hacia él, consiguiendo que soltara el peso que traía en las manos y agarrándoselas ellos_

_- ¡¡Ey!! ¿A que tanto alboroto?_

_- ¡¡Vamos al río!!- gritaron_

_- ¡¡Si vamos!!- dijo Haru tirando de él_

_- ¡¡Venga!! ¡¡Juguemos en el agua!!- tiraba Hikari también de él_

_- ¡Ay! Vale, vale… pero dejad de tirar…_

_Y técnicamente a rastras, se lo llevaron al río, con Kagome y Kisa riendo mientras lo veían._

_Una vez los tres se hallaban metidos en el agua cristalina, en la cual se podían ver las piedras del lecho del río, se pusieron a pescar algo, por si había suerte y cenaban pescado esa noche._

_Y pues, si que hubo, ya llevaban ocho pescados y estaban a punto de conseguir el número nueve, pero ahí, comenzaba la segunda parte del plan…_

'_¿Lista Hikari?'_

'_Cuando quieras Haru'_

'_¡¡¡YA!!!'_

_- ¡¡Mirad!! ¡¡Ahí hay otro!!- gritó y empezó a correr por el agua, al parecer en persecución del pescado_

_- ¡¡Yo te ayudo!!- Haru imitó a su hermana e iban los dos juntos, salpicando agua a su paso, y mojándose las capas y ropas remangadas_

_Pero tan concentrados estaban en coger al animal, o eso era lo que se pensaba Inuyasha, que no lo vieron a él delante suya y…_

_- ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!- pero de nada sirvió_

_Irremediablemente, los gemelos colisionaron contra él, con tal fuerza por su carrera, que consiguieron tirarlo, y acabaron los tres sentados en el río, empapados hasta la punta del cabello… y con el dichoso pescadito saltando en la cabeza de Inuyasha…_

_- ¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!- se oyeron las risas de Kagome y de Kisa, quienes habían visto todo desde su magnífico sitio_

_- Inuyasha… te ves muy gracioso así…- la joven morena no podía parar de reir_

_A nuestro amigo no le hacía mucha gracia… pero las risas no tardaron en contagiárseles a los niños de moteados cabellos, y también, acabaron haciendo que el riera a carcajadas…_

_El suave viento mecía las ropas, que colgaban de una cuerda que Kagome había colocado sobre el fuego, para que estas secaran más rápidamente y sus portadores no pasaran frío esa noche al no tenerlas…_

_Las prendas habían quedado bañadas en agua, igual que los cazadores de la cena, que ya aprovecharon y se dieron un chapuzón en el agua. Al calor del fuego ya encendido, los bañistas terminaban de secarse… Ahora, llevaban puestas unas ropas secas, algo improvisadas, pero con ellas cubrían su desnudez y su cuerpo del frío…_

_A Hikari, Kisa la había envuelto con su capa azulada, la cual estaba algo grande… A Haru, Kagome le dejó su chubasquero, el cual no recordaba cuando había echado en la mochila… La verdad que el niño estaba muy gracioso, pero a él si que le sobraba tela por todos sitios… Y por último Inuyasha, había "accedido amablemente" a ponerse una muda limpia de gi y hakama, que la preventiva mujer que hacía varios años lo acompañaba, había traído guardada en su amarilla cartera… Pero este último, lucía una expresión molesta en su rostro…_

_- Inuyasha… ¿Aún estás molesto por lo de antes?- intentó que mejorase la expresión _

_- ¡Feh!- mas este solo bufó_

'_Muy buena la parte del río chicos'__- los felicitó_

'_Gracias hermana'_

'_Si, y ahora… ¡¡A por la última parte!! A ver si lo ocurrido en la mañana, puede acabarse ahora…'_

'_¡¡SI!!'_

_- Esto…- interrumpió Haru, acaparando la atención de los adultos_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Pues… que… lo sentimos mucho…- él y su hermana gemela se arrodillaron e inclinaron la cabeza_

_Abrumado por el gesto de los pequeños, sintió como la pequeña molestia que asolaba su cuerpo, lo abandonaba, para dejar paso a una sonrisa tierna… y solo para ellos…_

_- Vamos… no ha sido para tanto… olvidadlo…- y se levantó, con intenciones de ayudar a Kagome, que había comenzado con los pescados_

'_Venga hermanos… ¡¡A por todas!!'__- y dio comienzo la última parte del plan_

_Hikari se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido, y tan sigilosa y lentamente como lo había hecho, se acercó hasta la cuerda de la que colgaban las ropas. Hizo intento de coger su capa del color del jade, pero estaba demasiado alta, y sus intentos se vieron frustrados… o eso parecía verse…_

_La mujer de negras hebras en su pelo, se percató de esto, y decidió ayudarla. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió junto a ella… Pero nuestro siempre curioso peliplateado, no se quiso quedar sin saber que pasaba, y siguió a la joven._

_Cuando Kagome estaba detrás de la pequeña, e Inuyasha detrás de esta, Hikari saltó una vez más…_

'_¡¡Ahora!!'_

_- Hikari deja que te…- pero no pudo acabar la frase_

_La pequeña de hermosos ojos saltó y esta vez si que alcanzó su preciada capa, pero no calculó bien la distancia con respecto al suelo, y cuando tocó tierra, su cuerpo no se apoyó con todo su peso sobre sus pies, y se cayó hacia atrás, sobre Kagome, empujándola a ella, como si de efecto dominó se tratase, y ella acabó recostada en el pecho que siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, junto con esos fuertes brazos, que pertenecían a su querido Inuyasha…_

_- Cuidado Kagome…- dijo él, una vez recuperado de la sorpresa que le produjo que de repente, ella se pegara a su cuerpo, pero quedó ensimismado en esos ojos que siempre lo cautivaban…_

_- Inu…- solo eso pudo decir, pues ella también había caído en sus redes_

_Nada existía para ellos… todo a su alrededor desaparecía lentamente para dejar paso a un mundo en el que solo existían ellos dos… el tiempo se detuvo… nada importaba… salvo ellos…_

_- Inu… yasha… yo…_

_- Kagome…- el hanyon no hacía más que clavar su mirada dorada, cada vez más intensamente, en la de la joven_

_Sus cuerpos respondían por ellos… sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco al de la otra persona… con gesto tierno… sin poder creerse aún que todo eso estuviera ocurriendo… Cada vez más cerca… a escasos centímetros… sus ojos lentamente cerrándose… y casi percibiendo el sabor de los labios del otro… cuando…_

_- ¡¡Cuidado!!- gritó Haru saltando justo a tiempo_

_Cuando tuvieron la mala suerte de que la soga de esparto cediera, y el nudo que la mantenía sujeta a una de las ramas de uno de los árboles, se viniera abajo, llevándose consigo la ropa…_

_Pero los rápidos reflejos de tigre de Haru evitaron la catástrofe de que sus ropas se vieran incendiadas, dando un salto y agarrando la cuerda justo a tiempo._

_Obvio es que con esto, su mundo de ensueño se rompió en mil pedazos y se separaron abruptamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas cual cereza madura, vamos hasta la punta del pelo…_

**Fin del FlashBack**

'¡¡Maldita sea la cuerda!! Esa era una buena oportunidad… y además… no nos tendrían ni que dar explicaciones… porque nosotros les diríamos que pensábamos que ellos eran pareja…'- se sulfuró Kisa

'Ya… tranquila hermana…'- la calmó Haru

'Si… ahora podemos intentarlo por última vez hoy…'- animó Hikari

'Bien… que sea lo que Dios quiera…'- la mayor les dio un mirada a los sujetos de su misión, quienes ajenos a todo, se hallaban sentados en la pequeña colina que había antes de bajar a la orilla del río, y observaban las estrellas y la luna pintadas en el oscuro cielo…

- Hermana Kisa… ¡Cántanos!- le pidió la niña de ojos aguamarina

- Si… ¡Hazlo! ¡Cántanos algo!- la apoyó su hermano

- Ah… está bien…- cedió mientras los acomodaba mejor para dormir

- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡La canción de mamá!

- ¡La que nos cantaba para dormir!

- Muy bien…- y se preparó para comenzar a entonar dicha canción

'Allá vamos…'

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kagome contemplaban el firmamento en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarse si quiera…

"_¿Y ahora que? ¡Nos hemos besado! Y a punto estuvimos de hacerlo de nuevo… ¡Oh Dios! Sus labios eran tan dulces… fue como acariciar los pétalos de los jazmines que conforman su exquisita esencia… ¡Argh! Ese recuerdo no me deja ni mirarla siquiera durante más de un segundo sin ser evocado de nuevo en mi mente… Kagome… ¡¿Cómo voy a poder contenerme de decirte lo que siento, cuando ya he probado tus labios?! Pero… ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pensarás tú de mí ahora?"_

Martirizábase internamente el hanyon, pero que su acompañante no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente…

"_¡¡Nos besamos!! ¡¡Y casi lo volvemos a hacer!! ¡¡Y delante de los niños!! Lástima que se rompiera la cuerda… ¡Dios! ¡¿Pero que pensé?! Pero… ahora que recuerdo… cuando le dije eso en el árbol… parecía estar a punto de decirme algo… ¿Qué sería? Se le veía nervioso… Ah… no pensemos en eso ahora… ¿Cómo lo voy a mirar ahora a la cara? A lo mejor se ha ofendido por lo ocurrido… Quizás no quería besarme… quizás nunca podrá amarme… Inuyasha…"_

Pero repentinamente, una dulce melodía se instaló en sus sentidos auditivos… llenándolos por completo…

_**Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio, **__**  
**__**En la esperanza que mañana juntos veamos el sol…**_

Los sobresaltó un poco por lo repentinamente que invadió el suave sonido del correr del río…

_**Tú respiras junto a mis latidos, **__**  
**__**Hacen que me sienta aún más vivo y provocarme al amor…**_

Sin saber como, la dulce tonada se fue abriéndose paso por el cuerpo del hanyon, estremeciéndolo poco a poco a su paso, y llegando hasta su corazón, haciendo que este saltara de gozo y alegría, sintiéndose identificado con lo que decía la canción…

_**Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio… **__**  
**__**Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños…**_

Su cuerpo se estremeció, y era como si notase que el cuerpo que se encontraba junto a él lo llamase… pidiéndole protección… esa que tantas veces él le dio…

_**  
**__**Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo… **__**  
**__**Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo…**_

Cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, tal y como decían esos versos de la canción, y sentía como todo lo que esta decía, era lo mismo que a él le sucedía…

_**Juro que, **__**  
**__**Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío, **__**  
**__**Cuidaré hasta el mínimo suspiro, **__**  
**__**Sueña que yo también, **__**  
**__**Soñaré si te encuentras bien…**_

Con sus ojos aún cerrados, cada palabra lo golpeaba con toda su verdad…

"_Esa canción… parece como si contara lo que sucede con mis sentimientos… Me juré que nunca dejaría que a Kagome le sucediera algo de nuevo… la cuidaría con mi vida… No me importa lo que a mi me pase… si sé que ella estará bien…"_

_**Te pido, **__**  
**__**Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio, **__**  
**__**De tu vida en todos los sentidos, **__**  
**__**Yo no dormiré, sólo te veré, **__**  
**__**Hasta que tú decidas regresar a mi otra vez…**_

Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia el lado derecho, y se decidió a abrir los ojos, muy despacio… para finalmente, posarlos sobre la figura de la hermosa mujer a su lado… y quedar ensimismado con una sonrisa, observándola sin que se diera cuenta…

Por otra parte Kagome, también sintió el calor envolvente ante las estrofas de la canción… una sensación muy placentera… que la aliviaba…

_**Quiero abrir los ojos si es contigo, **__**  
**__**En la madrugada tú y yo unidos y te des cuenta que estoy…**_

El sentir hacia el hanyon a su lado se hizo presente… aún con más fuerza de la que nunca se manifestó… quizás… porque recordó como se sintió cuando al caer del árbol, y abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de él…

_**Mira alrededor ya no hay peligro, **__**  
**__**Estarás por siempre aquí conmigo aunque te marches, amor…**_

"_Esa canción… cuenta todo lo que hemos vivido… cada uno de los momentos vividos con Inuyasha… Aunque él marchara solo a alguna parte… aunque fuera a ver a Kikyo… luego siempre volvía… me dolía… pero volvía a mi lado… nunca se alejó de mí…"_

Sin saber porque, llevó sus manos a su pecho, justo en el lugar de su corazón y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que lo que la canción decía era verdad… él nunca se marcharía de su corazón…

_**Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio… **__**  
**__**Que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños… **__**  
**__**Cierra los ojos no tengas miedo… **__**  
**__**Que entre mis brazos yo te tengo…**_

"_Inuyasha… ya no tengo miedo… no… ya no… porque contigo… se que no habrá nada que no pueda hacer… incluso si de mis sentimientos se trata…"_

_**Juro que, **__**  
**__**Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío, **__**  
**__**Cuidaré hasta el mínimo suspiro, **__**  
**__**Sueña que yo también, **__**  
**__**Soñaré si te encuentras bien…**_

Volteó lentamente hacia él, a la vez que iba abriendo sus ojos castaños, para ver como el joven peliplateado la observaba ensimismado, con un pequeño brillo de luna sobre su cuerpo, que lo hacía ver simplemente magnífico…

Su mirada llegó junto a la de él… que con esas orbes doradas, consiguió poseerla de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo… y se dejó perder por ellas… quedando también absorta en él…

_**Te pido, **__**  
**__**Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio, **__**  
**__**De tu vida en todos los sentidos, **__**  
**__**Yo no dormiré, sólo te veré, **__**  
**__**Hasta que tú decidas regresar a mi otra vez…**_

Esos ojos tan singulares parecían estar suplicándole a ella que lo dejaran aliviar su pesar… que él siempre iba a estar con ella…

Sin que se dieran cuenta, sus cuerpos se movían por órdenes de sus sentimientos… y la poca distancia que los separaba acabó reducida a nada…

Kagome se vió estrechada en los brazos de Inuyasha… resguardada de cualquier peligro en ese pecho que tanta calidez emanaba… e inconscientemente, volvió a cerrar sus ojos… dejándose impregnar por ese olor tan varonil que el hanyon poseía…

_**Sólo entre mis brazos podrás sorprender al amor, **__**  
**__**De este sueño intacto que nos une a los dos…**_

El ambiente era mágico… la noche perfecta… y parecía que todo estaba hecho solo para ellos… El rumor del río la banda sonora… la canción diciendo todo aquello que ellos no podían decirse… las estrellas y la luna como únicos testigos de todo aquello… y ellos sumidos enteramente en dejarse llevar por lo que sus corazones hacía tanto querían expresar…

- Kagome…- susurró el hanyon de rojas ropas cerrando también sus ojos, y se envolviéndose con el perfume a jazmines que la morena desprendía y que siempre lo aturdía.

_**Juro que, **__**  
**__**Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío, **__**  
**__**Cuidaré hasta el mínimo suspiro, **__**  
**__**Sueña que yo también, **__**  
**__**Soñaré si te encuentras bien…**_

La mujer escuchó su nombre en ese casi inaudible suspiro de boca de su amado, y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos…

_**Te pido, **__**  
**__**Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio, **__**  
**__**De tu vida en todos los sentidos, **__**  
**__**Yo no dormiré, sólo te veré, **__**  
**__**Hasta que tú decidas regresar a mi otra vez…**_

- Que calidez…- susurró sin querer

En respuesta, Inuyasha la apegó aún más a él, como si con eso evitase que ella se evaporase en el aire…

_**Nunca sentirás conmigo el frío, **__**  
**__**Cuidaré hasta el mínimo suspiro, **__**  
**__**Sueña que yo también, **__**  
**__**Soñaré si te encuentras bien…**_

La melodía seguía escuchándose… y ellos cada vez más se sumergían en ella… recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que esta contaba… Momentos tristes… y momentos felices de antaño…

_**Te pido, **__**  
**__**Que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio, **__**  
**__**De tu vida en todos los sentidos, **__**  
**__**Yo no dormiré, sólo te veré, **__**  
**__**Hasta que tú decidas regresar a mi otra vez…**_

- Kagome… yo… yo…- comenzó a hablar

Ya no tenía duda alguna… esa canción había hablado por él… Todo lo que él quería y no podía hacer… todo… y el miedo se esfumó como si nunca hubiese estado allí…

- Yo… Kagome… yo…- pero aún así, le resultaba difícil- yo…- pero repentinamente, algo acalló sus palabras, un tacto suave, dulce y a la vez conocido… que le hizo abrir sus ojos…

La joven de azabache melena colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del hanyon, haciendo que parase su intento de hablar…

Cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos, se encontró con un inmenso mar de castaño chocolate, que lo observaba hipnotizantemente… haciéndole entrar en trance hacia él…

- Shh… no digas nada…- susurró ella- ya lo sé…

_**Tú decidas regresar a mi otra vez…**_

La suave brisa que corría meció los cabellos de ambos… la canción llegaba a su fin… y la dulce voz que la entonaba se iba haciendo cada vez más inaudible… y quedaba perdida en un susurro en la oscuridad…

Inuyasha retiró delicadamente la mano que lo acallaba, y sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de oro de la de la joven… bajó su rostro hacia él de ella… y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella… sin reparo alguno… solo sintiendo una necesidad irremediable de demostrarle cuan fuertes y sinceros eran sus sentimientos y todo lo importante que ella era para él…

Ante el tibio y dulce contacto, ya no se sorprendió… todo lo contrario… lo esperaba desde hacía mucho… Un tímido e incluso un poco primerizo beso que reflejaba todo el amor que Inuyasha quería que Kagome viese, él le tenía… ya que su fuerte nunca fueron las palabras para expresarse…

Los labios del hanyon acariciaban tiernamente los de la miko… saboreando en cada rincón de esos rosados y carnosos labios… todo el dulce sabor que lo capturó esa mañana cuando los poseyó al caer del árbol… pero esta vez… se atrevió incluso a más…

Lamió tímidamente el labio inferior de Kagome, pidiendo permiso para que ella se lo concediera… y por supuesto que ella lo hizo… Entreabrió un poco su boca en el beso, y dejó que la lengua de Inuyasha se encontrase con la suya y jugaran por primera vez para conocerse… durante el tiempo que tardó el aire en extinguirse…

El contacto se rompió por una necesidad irremediable… y mientras esto sucedía… los ojos de los enamorados se abrían lentamente…

_**Tú decidas regresar a mi otra vez…**_

- Yo… Te amo Kagome…- finalmente, después de compartir ese beso… su valor renació de las cenizas de su cuerpo, y dijo aquello que acalló durante tanto tiempo.

De nuevo el silencio… pues ya no se oían más estrofas de la hermosa canción… Pero debido al nerviosismo que se apoderó de él… cuando Kagome echó su peso hacia él para apoyarse en su pecho… no se lo esperó… y su cuerpo cedió, acabando recostado sobre la hierba, con la mujer encima de él…

Abrió los ojos enormemente, cuando percibió las pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban entre las pestañas de los ojos de la mujer que amaba, fuertemente cerrados…

- Inuyasha… y yo…- dijo- y yo a ti… mi hanyon… Y yo te amo a ti… Inuyasha…

Agarró entre sus manos el haori escarlata del joven de orejitas de perro y enterró su rostro en su pecho, dejando escapar esas pequeñas gotas de agua salada, mojándole nuevamente, por segunda vez en el día, la prenda a su dueño…

Sin saber que hacer… la rodeó con sus brazos para profesarle su protección… como siempre lo hizo… y así quedaron… con todo aclarado por fin… bajo una canción que todo lo sabía… y con las estrellas y la luna como testigos de ello… o bueno, técnicamente ellos lo creían así…

'¡Si! ¡Lo logramos!'- saltó de júbilo, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta- '¿Haru? ¿Hikari?'- los llamó mientras bajaba sus dorados ojos para verlos y acabar esbozando una sonrisa muy tierna

Las caritas angelicales de sus hermanos dormidos habían provocado su gesto… se habían dormido con su tonada…

'No es de extrañar… es la canción que mamá nos cantaba a la hora de dormir…'- recordó con añoranza.

Dio un último vistazo al lugar donde debían estar los adultos, mas no los vio, seguramente porque al caer, rodaron un poco cuesta abajo y ahora escapaban de su campo de visión… Sin nada más que hacer, volvió a mirar a sus hermanos y comenzó a recostarse ella también…

'Bueno… pues les dejaremos un poco de intimidad… además, a mí también… me está entrando sueño… con la canción… de mamá…'- y atrayendo el recuerdo de su madre, la pequeña hanyon cerró sus ojitos y se fue al mundo de los sueños con sus hermanos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber concluido con éxito su misión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí les dejo como recompensa, el capítulo 5 de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"

En primer lugar… LO SIENTO!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!

Se que me he tardado mucho en poner este capítulo pero es que ahora, si que me sucedieron contratiempos y no muy bonitos que digamos…

Pero en fin, que les dejo como recompensa antes de irme arrastrada y obligada a Valencia durante una semana, este capítulo, que creo que todos es el que estabais deseando leer…

Bueno, pues al fin… al fin esos dos se sinceraron… y la canción… ah… es de mis favoritas: _**"Entre mis brazos"**_ de _**"LU"**_, escúchenla, les gustará, en serio.

Bien, que más decir? Pues no creo yo que mucho más… salvo que vaya situaciones en las que pusieron nuestro tres traviesillos cachorros de tigre Kisa, Haru y Hikari a Inuyasha y Kagome verdad? Jajaja!!

Bueno… que más se me ocurrirá para que continúe la aventura de estos pequeños? Eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo…

Ah! Se me olvidaba. Gracias a **Setsuna17** y a **Naori** por sus review y ánimos, este capítulo es para ustedes jeje, bueno y para todos aquellos que me siguen aunque sea en silencio…

Ahora sí…

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6 de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	7. Cap 6: Solos, tú y yo

_**EL DESPERTAR DE UN ANTIGUO ENEMIGO**_

**Advertencia:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

"…" **lo que está escrito son los pensamientos**

**-- las rayas sirven para hacer los cambios de escena**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Capítulo 6. Solos, tú y yo**

Era un noche perfecta de verano… una suave brisa se dejaba correr por el hermoso paraje… y hacía pequeños dibujos en la superficie pulida y cristalina del río, el cual quedaba justo debajo de esa pequeña colina cubierta de verde hierba, en la que se hallaban tumbados nuestro protagonistas… al fin con todo dicho…

Inuyasha con la espalda recostada en la hierba y Kagome encima de él, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, aún con algunos resquicios de las lágrimas derramadas y siendo rodeada por los fuertes y protectores brazos del hanyon…

Pero el ojidorado, aunque sabía que sus lágrimas demostraban su felicidad… no podía evitar que un sentimiento amargo viniera a él, al ver ese líquido salir de los ojos de la persona a quien amaba…

- Kagome… vamos… por favor, no llores más… sabes que nunca me gustó verte llorar…- le rogó mientras la veía dulcemente

Al parecer sus palabras la calmaron un poco, mas no dijo palabra alguna… Extrañado, el joven de cabellos platinos iba a preguntar el porque de su silencio… cuando en un rápido movimiento, ella impidió que cualquier sonido abandonara su garganta…

Kagome se había alzado, sin dejar tiempo a Inuyasha para impedírselo, y se hizo dueña y señora de sus labios, sorprendiéndolo en su acción, pero no por eso se rehusó a corresponderle…

Su lengua se abrió paso para encontrarse nuevamente con la de ella… juntas danzaron en un baile que solo ellas conocían… y dejaron a sus dueños, deleitarse con la dulce esencia que formaban a su paso… Un gesto que tranquilizaba el alma de los realizadores… un gesto que llenaba su cuerpo… un gesto que hacía saltar a sus corazones… un gesto que se fue haciendo más intenso… más pasional… a cada segundo que pasaba… y que iba encendiendo un deseo por todo su cuerpo… mientras consumía el aire que quedaba…

Sin querer, aunque sin tener más remedio, tuvieron que separar sus labios… pero no quisieron hacer lo mismo con sus rostros, y los dejaron muy cerquita… creando con sus alientos un cálido ambiente a su alrededor y haciendo con esto, que sus mejillas tomaran una tonalidad rosada…

- Lo siento… pero es que no puedo evitarlo…- aún algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus orbes- Es tan grande la felicidad que me embarga en este momento… que no puedo…- unas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y cayeron sobre las mejillas del hanyon

Pero este se encargó de arreglarlo… alargó su mano hasta el rostro de la joven y la posó sobre la mejilla… limpiando cualquier otro rastro de tristeza o felicidad que reflejasen las lágrimas con su pulgar…

- Inuyasha…- ella cogió dicha mano con la suya y dejó correr la última lágrima, libre por sus mejillas

Bajó su rostro hacia el suyo, pero en vez de besar sus labios, como este se esperaba… rozó su nariz con la suya y dejó un fugaz beso en sus mejillas…

Un poco sorprendido él, comprendió la pureza y la inocencia del gesto… pero digamos, que su amor puede incluso ser más fuerte que eso… Se las ingenió para cambiar los papeles, siendo ahora Kagome quien estuviese de espaldas al suelo… y tampoco ella hizo nada por impedir esto, pues Inuyasha, con una sonrisa, si besó sus labios, deseoso de probarlos de nuevo, y gracias a esto… ella se entregó plenamente a él, y él pudo hacer lo que quería con ella…

Se besaban como si no hubiera mañana alguno que precediera a esa noche… moviendo los labios a un mismo ritmo… y experimentando esa sensación agradable y a la vez desconocida que ya antes sintieron… pero esta vez… encendiendo algo más que su corazón… encendiendo su deseo mutuo…

Solo llevada por el momento… Kagome subió sus brazos hasta la cabeza del hanyon y pasó delicadamente por sus manos las hebras brillantes como la plata, muy intensamente, pues eran iluminadas por el brillo de la luna arriba en el firmamento… provocándole una sonrisa a Inuyasha entre el beso… Terminó de peinar al joven de rojas ropas y elevó aún más sus manos, hasta que alcanzó su objetivo… las orejitas suaves y peluditas en plata del hanyon… comenzando a masajearlas lentamente, ahora sí, provocando aún más a Inuyasha…

Ardiendo más en su propia lujuria, pues eso era lo que aumentaba por momentos en el cuerpo del ojidorado, nublándole la mente e impidiendo que pensara con claridad… aventuró a sus manos a ir por debajo de la camiseta lavanda del pijama, que la joven vestía en esos momentos, y acarició su piel delicadamente, por miedo a arañarla en algún momento con sus garras…

Pequeñas cosquillas le provocaron las manos de su amor en su estómago… que fueron sustituidas por una sensación de ardor, como si su simple roce le quemara la piel a su paso… cuando Inuyasha las subió aún más y se encontró con sus pechos…

El descubrir que esa noche, Kagome no llevaba esa extraña prenda de raro cierre, usualmente beige o rosa, cubriendo sus senos, lo encendió aún más… y esta vez su cuerpo lo demostró… Rápidamente se apoderó de ellos, y comenzó a masajearlos muy despacio, como disfrutando de cada movimiento que daba…

La miko esta vez no pudo soportarlo, soltó las orejitas de Inuyasha y tuvo que separarse del cuarto beso que compartían desde que él la puso sobre el suelo, para dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de placer de sus labios… un gemido que se adentró en el cerebro del joven causante de ello, y que lo trajeron de un golpe a la realidad, horrorizándolo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

La mujer bajo él tenía las mejillas tan sonrojadas en un color carmín intenso, que bien parecía que hubiese estado corriendo… jadeaba insistentemente para recuperar el aire de los fogosos besos… su cabello se hallaba algo desarreglado… tenía una imagen muy dócil… tanto, que al bajar la vista hacia sus manos, se horrorizó aún más… La camiseta violeta de ella estaba levantada y dejaba ver como sus manos aprisionaban los pechos de la joven…

"_Yo… yo… ¡¡DIOS QUE ESTUVE A PUNTO DE HACER!! ¡¡CASI LA VIOLO!! Oh Dios… no merezco ni que ella me mire… Si su gemido no me llega a devolver la cordura… no sé hasta donde hubiera llegado… Oh Kagome… traicioné tu confianza…"_

Apartó la vista de ella, ocultando sus ojos entre sus flequillos… se avergonzaba de si mismo… no se sentía digno ni de tan siquiera mantenerle la mirada…

- Yo… yo… Kagome… lo siento… yo… no quería… yo…- pero entonces unas suaves manos agarraron su rostro, y lo obligaron a llevarlo de nuevo hacia el de la joven

Pero aún así, él esquivaba su mirada…

- Inuyasha…- le llamó suavemente, mas este no quería mirarla a los ojos- Inuyasha… mírame… por favor…- le suplicó

Vencido por esa voz suplicante, roló sus orbes amieladas hacia el rostro de la joven, y vio con sorpresa, como sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, y no denotaban una expresión de reproche ni repulsión hacia él…

- Inu… no tengas miedo…- le pidió- yo no lo tengo… jamás lo tendría de ti…- acarició suavemente con su pulgar los labios de su amado- no has hecho nada malo…

- Pero… Kagome yo…- seguía con su martirio mental

- Shh…- lo mandó callar- si yo no hubiera querido… te habría detenido…

- Kagome…- estaba abrumado por las palabras de ella, jamás se lo esperó

- Solo… ve despacio…- sus expresivos ojos chocolates no mentían… ella también lo quería… y por eso… no lo había detenido…

- Kagome…

Apartó las manos de sus mejillas y se dirigió a sus labios para besarlos con vehemencia y ansias de ellos, echando su peso sobre Kagome, sin aplastarla…

Volvió a llevar sus manos hacia su anterior posición, pues las había usado para descender las manos de la joven de sus mejillas, y retomó su acción, esta vez con el mismo cuidado de antes, pero con el saber de que todo iría bien…

Los gemidos de ella fueron acallados por ese beso y no le quedó otro remedio que pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, para ahondar más el beso… El deseo volvía a ellos rápidamente, que concentrados en el beso, y en el caso de Inuyasha en darle placer a Kagome acariciando sus senos, lo notaban al aumentar la temperatura de sus cuerpos… y para no quedarse atrás, la joven aprovechó la posición de sus brazos y deslizó el haori rojizo y el kodose blanquecino por el pecho del hanyon, para dejarle libre acceso a la piel de sus bien formados pectorales…

El oxígeno llegó a su fin, y con este el beso de ambos… Se miraron durante unos segundos cuando se separaron y acto seguido Inuyasha acabó de sacar la rosada pieza del pijama que la cubría, para quedar perdida a un lado de ellos, junto con su haori y su kodose, de los que Kagome se hizo cargo…

Ahora, por primera vez sus pieles se rozaban… consiguiendo estremecerles con su tibio tacto… Era una sensación tan nueva… no es lo mismo curar a alguien de una herida mortal… que sentir como este todo lo que quiere es sentirse amado por ti…

Inuyasha volvió a bajar su cabeza, pero esta vez su destino no fueron ni los labios de la morena ni ninguna otra parte de su rostro, sino la cavidad de su cuello…

Besó cada parte de su níveo cuello, haciendo que a la joven la recorrieran unas sensaciones increíbles y nunca antes sentidas… A los besos le siguieron unos tiernos lametones… Inuyasha pasaba su lengua por su cuello, allá donde antes había depositado un beso… Mientras, una Kagome aguantando las ganas que tenía de gritar el nombre de aquel que le provocaba tal sensación de placer, solo sacando suspiros débiles de sus labios… se aventuró a llevar sus manos al pecho del hanyon, palpando sus duros pectorales moldeados de tantas batallas y en los cuales no había rastro de cicatriz alguna debido a lo que era, e hizo pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo como la piel del peliplateado se erizaba bajo ellos…

El joven de orejas puntiagudas abandonó su cuello y bajó por el principio del valle de sus senos, hasta que paró en uno de ellos, cazándolo y comenzando a acariciarlo con su lengua, como antes había hecho con sus manos… A cada paso, su piel se convertía en una sustancia más embriagante que cualquier sake que hubiese probado, y con ello comprendió, que jamás se cansaría de todo lo que acababa de descubrir hoy… Se volvió adicto a tener su compañía nada más la vio… y ahora acababa de hacerse adicto a toda ella al completo… mientras recorría su piel con libre confianza…

Kagome tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido de puro y verdadero placer que quiso delatarles… pues sabían que los pequeños estaban durmiendo no demasiado lejos de allí, para ser más exactos a unos pocos metros más… y no era muy… adecuado… que los encontrasen así…

Terminó de lamer, succionar y pellizcar uno de los redondos y perfectos pechos de la joven de ojos brillantes y castaños, ahora reflejantes de amor y deseo por él, y le prestó la misma atención al otro… haciendo que Kagome todavía tuviera que hacer más esfuerzo para no gemir las sensaciones que la recorrían…

Aquel deseo que se extendía cual lenta llama corriendo por la mecha de un cartucho de dinamita, acabó de extenderse por todo su cuerpo y ya era incapaz de aguantarlo por más tiempo… Sus brazos, quienes hasta ahora se habían encontrado acariciando el pecho varonil del hombre mitad bestia, descendieron lentamente sin dejar su labor y se posaron en el nudo de su hakama escarlata, para tirar quedamente de él, hasta conseguir desabrocharlo y que la prenda descendiera un poco por sus piernas…

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como la tela bajaba, así que acabó con su seno, ya duro y erecto, denotando así la excitación casi al límite de la joven… Elevó sus ojos hasta los de ella para observarlos con una mirada penetrante… Sus mejillas con rubor carmesí la hacían ver adorable a sus ojos… sus labios de rojo intensificado y levemente hinchados por la pasión y la fuerza que usó para reprimir sus gemidos… y los jadeos que ahora salían de su boca, para tratar de regular su respiración… no podría aguantar mucho más… ni él tampoco… pues cierta parte de su cuerpo, ya le avisaba de que se acercaba aquello que había esperado demasiado tiempo…

Con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios, bajó hasta los labios de ella y los poseyó en su beso ferviente de lujuria, mientras sus manos se hacían cargo de arreglar aquello que se interponían entre el cuerpo de Kagome y él…

Los pantalones, también en color malva, junto con esa prenda blanca que cubría su intimidad, descendieron por las largas y esbeltas piernas de la morena, para acabar junto al resto de la ropa, perdida de sus pensamientos… Y Kagome, no quedándose atrás con respecto a él, bajó el hakama escarlata, para ver el grado de excitación al que ella había conseguido llevar a su amado hanyon… cuando el beso llegó a su fin…

Se sonrojó involuntariamente… jamás había estado con un hombre… esta era su primera vez…

Inuyasha sonrió descubriendo la causa de su rubor… Su cuerpo, virginal ante los ojos de cualquier varón… su inexperiencia… su inocencia… su pureza… todo… se lo había reservado a él… él sería el primero… él sería el único… ella sería suya… y de nadie más… como debió haber sido desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Acarició con mucha delicadeza sus piernas, quemándole lentamente, cual tortura de antaño, al contacto con su piel, y ahora, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño, aunque audible suspiro placentero con el nombre de Inuyasha, cuando él se posicionó sobre ella, abriéndole delicadamente sus piernas, aún pidiendo permiso en ese gesto, y sintió su miembro erecto y excitado en la entrada a esa zona tan pura y escondida, donde nunca nadie había entrado aún…

- Inu…- jadeó al borde de la locura, haciendo que su aliento le diera a él en sus mejillas

- Tranquila… tendré cuidado…- sonrió dulcemente para ella- solo hazme parar si sientes dolor…

Y de un simple movimiento, atrapó sus labios en un beso salvaje, al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en ella con mucha cautela, pero atravesando de una sola vez, aquel impedimento que demostraba que hasta ese momento ella había conservado la pureza con la que había nacido… Recibió el mejor regalo que se puede de una mujer… se llevó consigo la barrera de su virginidad… y con ella… se aseguró de su pertenencia… Ella era solo suya… para toda la eternidad…

El grito de dolor fue ahogado en ese beso, pero una solitaria lágrima escapó de los ojos fuertemente cerrados de la joven… Inuyasha se paró momentáneamente, concentrándose solo en el beso, para que ella hiciera lo mismo, mientras su intromisión era aceptada…

El dolor desaparecía poco a poco… y eso el joven de largos cabellos plateados lo supo, cuando la morena movió sus caderas contra él… concediéndole el permiso que necesitaba para continuar con lo casi ya acabado empezado…

Al principio el ritmo se marcó lento… suave… Inuyasha no quería desenfrenarse, pues sabía lo sensible que ella era, y más siendo esta su primera vez… pero poco a poco, las embestidas se fueron acelerando, el ritmo aumento en esos movimientos perfectos y sincronizados de ellos… Ya esta cerca la culminación… lo sentían… sentían como algo pronto explotaría dentro de ellos… sin poder hacer algo al respecto…

Y así fue… sintieron como una ola enorme de placer los golpeaba, llevándolos al mismo cielo, los dos al mismo tiempo… y como su grito de puro placer quedó acallado entre ese beso, que llegó a su fin justo a tiempo de ahogar los nombres de los amantes…

El clímax se hizo presente… Inuyasha embistió fuertemente contra Kagome, y derramó su semilla dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir ese líquido caliente por todo su interior… y terminó clavando sus incisivos y afilados colmillos, en una perfecta y precisa mordida en la cavidad del cuello de la joven, sin tocar ningún vaso sanguíneo… La firma que demostraba que ella era suya… la marca que correspondía a una alianza matrimonial… pues ella acababa de convertirse en su compañera para toda la vida…

El peliplateado se desplomó al lado de Kagome, exhausto por el acto de amor recién culminado, y atrajo a la joven hasta su cuerpo, rozando nuevamente sus pieles desnudas, estremeciéndoles nuevamente…

Trataron de regular sus respiraciones… desbocadas debido a los gemidos reprimidos y a la pasión desplegada… Intentaban coger el aire a grandes bocanadas… y por fin, encontraron la normalidad nuevamente…

Rodeándola con sus brazos, y teniendo su espalda rozando su pecho, la apegó más, si es que se podía, junto a él, y besó sus cabellos azabaches, húmedos por su demostración de amor…

- Kagome…- suspiró su nombre con amor y dulzura

- Inu…- acabaría por llamarlo siempre así, con su único y tierno apelativo cariñoso, pero solo a ella- te amo tanto…

- Kagome… yo si que te amo… más que a mi propia y miserable vida…

- Tu vida no es miserable… tú no eres miserable… tú eres el hombre… a quien yo amo…- susurró cerrando sus castaños ojos, acurrucándose en ese fornido pecho que tanta protección que proporcionaba- al único a quien amo… Inuyasha…

- Kagome…- esbozó una tierna sonrisa- dulces sueños… mi amor…

Alcanzó su olvidado haori de pelo de Inezumi, y lo extendió por encima de sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos aún de su acto, para cobijarlos del frío de la noche, aunque fuera de verano, pero corría algo de brisa… y escuchando con sus sensibles oídos el tranquilo respirar de su Kagome, se dejó envolver de la tranquilidad del ambiente, y fue cerrando lentamente sus orbes doradas, para caer preso del Dios del Sueño, Morfeo… y reunirse con su adorada mujer… en un mundo ideal… solo para ellos…

"_Mi vida es tan insignificante… que solo se puede comparar…_

_Con lo grande que es mi amor por ti…"_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N.A: y por fin, con su retraso, el capítulo 6 de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"

De nuevo, GOMEN NASAI!! Ojalá me perdonen, pero ya expliqué mis razones, quería que este tan esperado capítulo, saliera el día de mi cumpleaños, por eso lo de esperar tanto para actualizar, aparte también, de la falta de tiempo y la incapacidad de ánimos.

Bueno, parece ser que por fin estos dos tuvieron su tiempo a solas, por fin, ya era hora no? Después de todo lo que pasaron... creo yo que se lo merecían (aunque podían haberse aguantado un poquito... mira que con los niños... ¬¬ jajaja!!)

En fin, no hay mucho más que decir, salvo lo romántico, pasional y meloso de este capítulo... por lo demás, aparte de que es de mi super estilo (esto es porque algunas veces escribo fic, en los que ni se me reconoce como la autora, por lo melancólicos o trágicos que son)

Vale pues, agradecer a todos los que leen el fic**: Setsuna 17, Naori** y aquellos que no dejasteis review pero lo leyeron y espero que les haya gustado, no tengo demasiado tiempo tampoco para pararme, hay que leer el libro de lectura de inglés -.-U

Nos vemos en el capítulo 7 "El viaje continua" de "El despertar de un antiguo enemigo"

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma

Psdt: esta vez puse título, veis que no soy tan mala?


End file.
